Who is your Favorite?
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Hera had a bright idea- instead of erasing memories to unite the two camps, why not just create a game show? Now Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Reyna are subjected to the horrors of hosting! Complete-ish.
1. Episode 1

**A/N: I've been addicted to PJO lately, so I just had to write this. It's similar to my other story, Who Would Win in a Duel?, but it's not duels, it's just 'Who is your Favorite?'. Out of the choices, of course. I'll let Hera/Juno explain how it works. : )**

**And yes, THIS MIGHT HAVE SPOILERS FOR THE SON OF NEPTUNE. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.**

**Fyi, this takes place in between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero.**

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson was happily kissing his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, when suddenly, he was jerked out of his world.<p>

"What the-"

Before Percy could cuss as bad as Arion, Jason Grace appeared, which disappointed him as he had been eating dinner.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Jason drew his sword as he asked this.

"I could ask you the same thing! I just appeared here after… er…"

"Answer my question!"

"Alright, don't be so pushy! I'm Percy Jackson, and I don't know why you're here!"

"…Oh. Well, I'm Jason Grace, and-"

"Grace?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Like Thalia Grace?"

"My sister died years ago!"

"What? No she didn't!"

Jason looked at Percy like he was an enemy-_ trying_ to hurt him.

"If she died, then how is she one of my best friends?"

"You must have come from the Underworld, or else you've been asleep many years and you thought she was alive…"

"No, I was definitely kissing my girlfriend before I suddenly appeared here, and you appeared a second later!"

"Too much information. I just want to know why in Rome's name we are here!"

"Rome?"

"Yeah. Aren't you a demigod?"

"Yeah, a son of Poseidon… Rome fell centuries ago."

"Yeah, but I'm a son of Jupiter, so I think I know that Camp Jupiter, the Twelfth Legion, whatever you wish to call it, still exists!"

"There can't be a Roman camp! I'm from a Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood!"

"The Greeks died out years ago! Well, Octavian doesn't think so, but he's nuts…"

"Who?"

"Never-"

A beautiful woman wearing a simple white dress appeared in the room with them.

"Lady Juno," Jason said, bowing.

"Jason Grace, and Percy Jackson… I'm sure you are wondering why I've brought you here."

"You brought us here? No wonder… er, never mind."

"Wise choice, Percy Jackson. I did bring you here, with the simple intention to bring the Greeks and the Romans together. I fear there will be a long, hard battle coming up soon. Yes, Greeks _and_ Romans are still around."

"So, you expect this… Greek… and I to sit and this room and do a game show?"

"You will film every other day, and once a day is completed, you may go back to camp."

"Okay… what do we do?" Percy could handle this Roman if he still got to see Annabeth, Grover, and all his other friends.

"You must simply banter or chat among yourselves for a few minutes, then ask who the audience's favorite is, between two demigods, mortals, gods, or creatures. You must also choose one yourself. Each of you."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Yes, indeed. Now, get to it!"

"Alright, Lady Juno."

"Technically, Jason, I'm Hera right now."

"Oh, excuse me…"

Hera vanished.

"So… um… Jason, what's it like being Roman?"

"Perfectly normal, fun, and difficult."

"Sounds like being a Greek demigod."

"Greeks are supposed to be the enemy."

"Romans are supposed to be dead."

"But you don't seem that bad…"

"And you don't seem to be dead."

"And you seem to be Greek."

"Yeah, well, Greeks are pretty awesome."

"Perhaps, but no one beats Romans."

"Oh, really? You'd be surprised, Grace."

"Speaking of which… is Thalia really alive?"

"Yeah, and she's Greek. But she turned into a tree, then came back as a human, and joined the Hunters of Artemis."

"What…?"

"You can just Iris-message her."

"I can _what_ her?"

"Oh, you don't have Iris-message? Well… I'll see if I can ask Thalia to Iris-message you, it should show up."

"Okay."

"So, I bet my friends are worried sick… I mean, I disappeared in the middle of a kiss…"

"Yeah, I was eating dinner."

"Dinner? At this time of night?"

"I'm from California."

"Oh, okay… Where do you think we are now?"

"I have no idea, but there's no windows or doors in this room, just a bunch of war statues and maps. Oh, and that old prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

"Yeah, the Prophecy of Seven. 'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death.'"

"How do you know Rachel's prophecy?"

"It's centuries old!"

"Rachel just gave it last month!"

"She might have recited it, but the Romans have known it since… way before my time."

"We'll have to talk more on this another time. I need to get going."

"Same here. So… er… who's your favorite, Reyna, or…"

"Bianca?"

"Alright, why aren't we disappearing…?"

"Camp Half-Blood!"

Percy disappeared.

"Why didn't I think of that…? Camp Jupiter!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so part of the reason I wrote this is because I finished the Son of Neptune… it was AWESOME. I am so glad the imminent prospect of death for Percy, Frank, and Hazel ended up not happening… Well, I knew Percy would live, but the others I was worried about!**

**I don't know if Jason knew about Thalia before TLH, but I'll just say he did.**

**Also, the underlined names are the choices, so readers, you can say, in a review, who your favorite of the two is! :) Mine is Bianca.  
><strong>


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: Wow, my first day I was supposed to update and I missed it. Lol. Sorry about that! (I update every other day… but I'll probably update tomorrow because today is to make up for yesterday.)**

**Oh, and by the next chapter or the chapter after that, they'll have gotten into the routine of this, so the chapters won't be as long as the first 2.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth had the entire camp searching for Percy about 2 minutes after his disappearance. Needless to say, everyone was frantic with worry.<p>

Everyone was in pairs, because Chiron and Annabeth knew it was some kind of danger that caused Percy to disappear.

"But Chiron, it couldn't be Kronos…"

"No, it's not… I fear it is just like the last time."

"The last time…? Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yes, indeed."

"But why would PERCY have to be- kidnapped or whatever!"

"You know the answer."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Yes… I do."

"Well, then, you must-"

"PERCY!"

Indeed, Percy had just arrived back at Camp Half-Blood, and it appeared as though he just materialized out of the air, although he didn't land too well.

"Ouch."

"HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Calm down, I'm fine!"

"She has a good question, Percy, where were you?"

"Well… we don't really know where…"

"We?"

"I'll just tell the whole story."

"Finally, a bit of common sense, Seaweed Brain!"

"So, as you know, I was doing my business with Annabeth when suddenly I disappeared…"

"We know that."

"Indeed, Percy, we do."

"So, I appeared in this empty room somewhere, with a bunch of war statues, maps, and the Great Prophecy…"

"Rachel's or the old one?"

"Rachel's. So, then, another guy about my age arrived in the room."

"Not an enemy, right?"

"No. Well, I don't think so, anyway."

"You don't THINK so?"

Chiron had an idea where this was going, but he hoped he was wrong.

"His name's Jason Grace… he's Thalia's brother."

"Thalia doesn't have a brother!"

"Yes, she does. Jason thought Thalia was dead, and I'm guessing Thalia either didn't know about him, which is unlikely as he knew about her, or thought Jason was dead."

"Well then why isn't he at camp if he's a half-blood?"

"That's the catch. I'll get to it in a minute. So, then Hera arrived-"

"No…"

"…and she brought Jason and I to that room to unite the Greeks and the Romans."

"Wait… what? Rome was defeated…"

"It's just as I feared… Hera has been a fool."

"Chiron, Percy, what are you guys talking about?"

"Annabeth, there aren't just Greek demigods. In California, there are Romans."

"And Jason Grace is a Roman demigod."

"Precisely."

"How do Greek gods have Roman kids…?"

"They… have the kids… in their Roman aspects."

"Oh… okay. Well, Percy, go on."

"So, now Jason and I have to do a game show. On TV… Demigod TV, which I don't think the Greeks have."

"They have one in the Hermes cabin, I think… but seriously? Has Hera lost her mind?"

"Probably."

"So, now I'll be randomly disappearing every other day."

"Well, I guess it could be worse…"

"Of course it could be."

"You know, Romans are supposed to be warlike and just… unpleasant. Jason is actually quite friendly once he knows you aren't an enemy."

"Well, that's wonderful. The Greeks and Romans can get along, perhaps."

"Perhaps."

* * *

><p>After Jason disappeared in the middle of dinner, the entire 12th legion was in an uproar, especially the 5th Cohort.<p>

They didn't waste time looking around the camp, rather, they assembled an emergency meeting of every single camper. They gathered around the dining area to discuss ideas on where Jason could be.

The 12th Legion didn't get very far.

Some demigods had come up with feeble ideas "Kidnapped by Greeks!" "Eaten by an invisible monster!" "Died!", but they hadn't had a serious one at all before Jason appeared again.

"Octavian, you are not gifted with prophecy. I have more prophecy than you do, for Jupiter's sake!"

"JASON!" The Legion was in an uproar.

"Oh, I'm safe, by the way."

"Way to state the obvious!" Reyna shouted. "I want to talk to you privately."

"Okay…"

They went down to the Field of Mars, where it was just the two of them.

"Why did you say that to Octavian?"

"He's wrong."

"About what?"

"There are Greek demigods…"

"He said that."

"Let me finish. There are Greek demigods, but they are not our enemies."

"Wait… how do you know this?"

"Let me start from the beginning. As you know, I disappeared in the middle of dinner."

"Obviously."

"Well, I was brought to this strange room… no idea where it is. There was a demigod there."

"Oh my gods, I'm so glad you're alright…"

"Er, thanks. Well, naturally, I drew my sword and asked 'Who are you and why am I here?'. He didn't have a clue why, but his name's Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson…? You're kidding."

"No, why?"

"I know him… you're lucky to be alive."

"What? He was a nice guy!"

"If it weren't for him, my sister and I would still be together and my home wouldn't have been destroyed!"

"Whoa, what?"

"Clearly no one told you why I'm here to begin with…"

"Nope."

"Well, a few years ago, I lived at a spa with my sister, Hylla. She's with the Amazons now. We were living perfectly happily until that dratted demigod and his friends came along! He freed our prisoners, Blackbeard and his crew, who took Hylla and I prisoner, and now I haven't seen her in years!"

"He couldn't have meant to hurt you, he's a nice guy…"

"HE IS NOT A NICE GUY, JASON!"

"Whatever, I'm moving on. So, Percy claims my sister is still alive."

"All the more reason not to trust him!"

"He said she'll be sending me an Iris-message."

"That doesn't even exist."

"No, the thing is, Juno appeared, and she said that she's making Percy and I do a game show, and the reason she's doing it?"

"To bring together evil people and good people?"

"That's what Octavian would think. No, to bring together Romans and Greeks."

"Oh my gods…"

"So, I'll be disappearing like that every other day."

"No… Jason, you can't…"

"I have no choice, Juno's making me do this! And really, Reyna, Percy's not like you think!"

"Jason, open your eyes! He's enticing you by promising you your sister. Your sister is DEAD! Percy Jackson is trying to KILL YOU!"

"No he's not, Reyna!"

"You are going to get killed! I don't want you to be dead!" With that, Reyna ran away.

"That went well…"

* * *

><p>By the next day, Jason still hadn't seen Reyna. Then again, it was only 7 am, she could be asleep…<p>

"Jason…?"

Jason was glad he was alone in the barracks, because he decidedly did _not_ want his fellow Romans to know about the startled scream he uttered upon hearing his name called out and his sister suddenly appearing in the air.

So this was an Iris-message.

"Thalia… you are alive…"

"She told me you were dead, but… it is you! That scar on your lip? You tried to eat a stapler when you were two."

"Why would I do that?"

"How should I know?"

"Good question. But, who told you I was dead?"

"Our mother."

"Why would she say that… tell her own child that her brother is dead?"

"Well, you're Roman, and I'm Greek, so it's dangerous for us to know each other."

"That's ridiculous! I've met two Greeks in the past two days and neither of them is an enemy!"

"Yes, but usually, Greeks and Romans do not get along."

"Not in my experience."

"Yes, I know."

"So, why did our mother tell you I was dead? I mean, what happened?""Well… we were going on a family vacation, for the first and last time. You were two. We went to a park, the three of us, and Mom asked me to go back to the car and get the picnic basket… when I came back, she was crying on the steps. She said- she said Hera claimed you and you were as good as dead. I thought she'd lost her mind, so I ran around looking for you… you really were gone, and until now, I haven't seen you. The next few days we fought like mad, and I was hysterical… I called the police on her and she was questioned. She told me I'd betrayed her… after that, I ran away. I eventually joined two Greek demigods, Annabeth and Luke… Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend, Luke is… he's the guy who gave his body to Kronos, then realized his mistake, briefly gained control, and killed himself to save Olympus… long story. I sacrificed myself to save them when we got to the Greek camp for demigods, Camp Half-Blood… Zeus pitied me, so he turned me into a tree for quite a few years. Then Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, a Cyclops, Grover, a satyr, and Clarisse, another Greek demigod, got the Golden Fleece, and I was back to being human! I later joined the Hunters of Artemis, and… here we are. I never have been and never will go back to my mother's house… well, it isn't hers anymore, she died. I haven't told anyone about you, by the way… it was just too painful."

"Gods… that is just… awful."

"It is. Anyway… how did you even remember me? You were two years old."

"Well, I didn't remember you… Juno told me I had a dead older sister named Thalia."

"I'm not dead… Hera just needs to mind her own business. She's always interfering. Most of us Greeks despise her…"

"Maybe Hera, but Juno's not all that bad… and if it weren't for her, we wouldn't have met."

"That's true… I guess I can thank her for one thing…"

"You sure can."

"Well, I'd better go… I really can't just sit around and talk all day. I have responsibilities."

"Yeah, I do too. Keep in touch?"

"Definitely. Talk to you later."

"Bye…"

* * *

><p>As he was in the middle of playing Capture the Flag, Percy was once again transported to the room.<p>

"I see it hasn't changed…"

Jason arrived while he was in the middle of accepting a new demigod into the 5th Cohort. Poor demigod with no idea what just happened…

"Hey, Jason. Just so you know, the Greeks accept the idea of Romans."

"Nice to know… Romans don't. I told Reyna about all this… she didn't react so well. Said you destroyed her home and released Blackbeard's crew, thus making her become a prisoner and be forever separated from her sister…"

"Oh… yeah. I destroyed CC's Spa & Resort a few years ago… long story."

"I see."

"I'll explain another time… maybe…"

"So, if anyone is watching this, and I don't blame you if you aren't, who's your favorite, Chuck Norris or Rick Riordan?"

"Who the Hades is Rick Riordan?"

"No idea… the name just popped into my head."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my goodness, I think that's the most I've ever written at once. O.o Well, not at once… I watched a movie while I was in the middle of writing… XP I choose Rick Riordan by the way- he's my favorite author! I mean, Harry Potter is my favorite book series, but J.K. Rowling not only sticks too closely to canon (I have more than one pairing per character that I like!) but she has something against Draco and he's my favorite character! Plus, Rick did a TON of research, I'm sure, for the books, and he has humor, action, adventure, mystery, mythology, romance, and more mixed into one book... then the movie came out, and it sucks compared to the book. But on it's own it's not so bad. I first saw it because my Language Arts teacher showed it to the class, so then I read the book... :)**

**Long chapter, long author's note! :)  
><strong>


	3. Episode 3

**A/N: Sorry, I'm in a total rush so it's short. But fear not, the next shall be quality work. :P Oh, and my new update schedule is every 3 days.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Jason arrived in the room, Percy immediately confronted him.<p>

"Okay, Jason, we're playing Capture the Flag tonight, so I need to hurry."

"Alright."

"So, who's your favorite, Chiron or… erm…"

"Minerva."

"Yeah, her. Camp Half-Blood!"

"He sure is in a hurry! Well, it's kind of pointless to talk pretty much to myself, so… Camp Jupiter!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize once again for the shortness, but I really was supposed to be in bed 45 minutes ago… and I choose Chiron.**


	4. Episode 4

**A/N: I've said this a hundred times, but I really do need to start updating before my bedtime. :P**

* * *

><p>"So, Percy, who won Capture the Flag?"<p>

"My team, of course. It was the Ares cabin against the rest of the camp, except for Iris cabin, which has 2 people."

"Must not have been too hard, then."

"About as hard as sitting down."

"…Nice simile."

"Thanks…"

"I actually don't think I've asked you this- who's your godly parent?"

"That was out of the blue… my dad is Jupiter."

"Oh… wait… duh. You're Thalia's brother…"

"Yeah…"

"Mine is Poseidon… he, uh, has a rivalry with the Goddess of wisdom…"

"Not an excuse."

"Oh, shut up."

"Your brain is full of seaweed."

"Um… seriously? My girlfriend calls me Seaweed Brain."

"Whoa. Creepy. I'm not a girl!"

"I didn't think so!"

"Good."

"Indeed."

"So… uh… this is still a bit awkward."

"It really is. Who's your favorite, Jason or me, Percy?"

"Myself."

"I say myself, as in Percy."

"Well… duh."

"Duh to you too!"

"That makes no sense gramatically."

"I don't really care..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I say Percy! Sorry Jason. Lol. But I know Percy from 6 books and a movie… not you! : )**


	5. Episode 5

**A/N: I'm being Harry Potter's mom for Halloween! Lol, I love saying that, because then people are like '…what?' unless they've read HP. :P**

* * *

><p>"So, Percy, I'm guessing Camp Half-Blood has a Halloween party like Camp Jupiter?"<p>

"Yeah, we do. I'm going as Harry Potter, since I look like him, so all I have to do is not wear Camp clothes and put on some fake glasses, maybe carry a wand."

"That's quite the simple costume… I'm going as a girl. I'll be putting on a wig which has pigtails, and wearing a frilly pink dress with high heels and makeup…"

"Take a picture so I can see that!"

"Er… maybe."

"Come on!"

"Hm… fine. But only if you take one of yourself."

"Alright, I swear on the River Styx that I'll take a picture of myself in my costume and bring it with me next time."

"That's a bit extreme, but I also swear on the River Styx that I'll take a picture of myself in my costume and bring it with me next time we are transported to this room."

"Great. Who's your favorite, Zeus or Poseidon?"

"Jupiter."

"Zeus… okay. I choose Poseidon. But that was an easy one."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A few hours later… Halloween was great! :D I spray-painted my hair red. : ) And it was very fun going alone for the first time in years (well, with my mom driving me in the golf cart…).**


	6. Episode 6

**A/N: All these years I've waited, and now I'm finally allowed to play Grand Theft Auto… now I can't drive to save CJ's life. -_- I failed the 3rd mission… twice.**

* * *

><p>"I've got to rush!"<p>

"Really? Me too."

"Nice to know. So, who's your favorite, Clarisse or…"

"Lupa?"

"Camp Half-blood- hey, it's not working!"

"Oh yeah, the pictures."

"What… oh. Here's mine, then."

"Not much of a difference."

"Shut up. Let me see yours."

"Fine…"

Percy cracked up, and laughed so hard and for so long he was sent back to camp.

"Well, then. At least I can wait 3 days until I get his reaction in words… don't judge me. Camp Jupiter!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I say Clarisse. : ) And I'd like to really see that picture. If anyone is curious as to why I make smiley faces with spaces : ) rather than :), it's because of my stupid auto-correct. It turns them into actual smiley faces, then fanfiction turns them into J's. -_-'  
><strong>


	7. Episode 7

**A/N: Oh my goodness, today I realized that tomorrow is my one-year anniversary on fanfiction! It's so hard to believe, even if it feels like it's been 3 years or so! : ) Also, I wrote 2 Harry Potter oneshots, and changed the ending of another HP story by adding 3 more chapters, today. Clearly, I was in the mood for writing. :P I still am, luckily, although I'm not in the mood for writing something long. I almost never am, though.**

* * *

><p>"You know, Jason, today, Connor and Travis Stoll and I were discussing something very odd…"<p>

"What is it- wait, do I even want to know?"

"I don't know if you want to know or not, but we were trying to decide what to name our children."

"But… you're like, sixteen, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and so are the Stolls."

"Me too, and I haven't thought about that a bit!"

"Well, you're behind I suppose. But I decided my son will be named Stephen, and my daughter will be named Saraphine."

"Why those names?"

"I don't know. I just like them."

"Okay… I guess I'd have to say James and Makayla. Same reason as you, really."

"Travis chose Aalam and Aaleahya- both Indian names. And he's not even Indian."

"Weird. I mean, why would you name your kid something from another culture that you can't even pronounce?"

"Exactly! And Connor chose Zohar and Zofia. An Indian name and a Polish name…"

"Those twins are crazy."

"They sure are."

"Who's your favorite, Connor Stoll or Travis Stoll?"

"Connor, because Zofia's not that bad of a name."

"I agree…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I came up with that naming thing because last night, I came up with a bunch of baby names! Lol. My first choice for a boy is Perseus- may or may not be related to Percy Jackson- and my first choice for a girl is Camille- may or may not be related to The Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices.**

**And I get EXTREME deja vu looking at that author's note... o.O I get deja vu all the time even when I know I haven't done something before. PJO: The Ultimate Guide says that's a sign of being a demigod... but only 2 or 3 signs out of 10 applied to me. :P  
><strong>


	8. Episode 8

**A/N: I love watching Harry Potter music videos on Youtube. XD**

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is something I just have to ask you."<p>

"Should I be scared?"

"Well, Jason, maybe you should be."

"Oh, gods…"

"Have you ever seen the movie 'The Lightning Thief'?"

"I've never even heard of it…"

"Oh, come on! Everyone at Camp Half- erm, yeah, don't want to leave yet- has seen it!"

"What's it about, then, Zeus?"

"He only appears for, like, maybe 10 minutes of the whole movie."

"Poseidon?"

"He appears even less than Zeus."

"Hades?"

"No!"

"Hera?"

"No, it's not about a god or goddess!"

"Medusa?"

"Eh… no."

"I give up."

"One more guess."

"It's about a whole bunch of Alan Rickmans gathering on a plane and shouting 'SNAPE'S ON A PLANE!'."

"Where in Hades did you come up with that?"

"Er… I might spend a little too much time on facebook with my non-existent iPad…"

"I see… well, The Lightning Thief is about…"

"Yes…?"

"ME!"

"You made a movie about yourself?"

"No, Air-Head! Hey, I like that… Anyway, Air-Head, I'll have you know that Chris Columbus-"

"Sailed the ocean blue in the year of 1492?"

"NO! Chris Columbus made this movie based on the books Rick Riordan wrote about me!"

"Sure…"

"Watch the movie!"

"Is it on Youtube?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll watch it. I bet you made it."

"I DID NOT MAKE THE MOVIE!"

"Sure…"

"Who is your favorite, Hades or Persephone?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah, I'd say Persephone too. Camp Half-Blood!"

"Touche."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, just one thing… you guys HAVE to read The Book Thief by Markus Zusak. It's probably the best book ever- 10 out of 5 stars! :D And I almost cried at the end! I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but they just didn't fall! I wish I could cry over a book. :P And I choose Hades. :P**


	9. Episode 9

**A/N: I just got my first flame! On this story, too! Er… is it wrong that this makes me feel accomplished? XD Well, no, because I've been on here a year and 5 days and it's my first one. Impressive, I'd say.**

**Of course, talking to yourself isn't impressive, lol.**

* * *

><p>"So, what did you wish for?"<p>

"Percy, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, I always make random, stupid comments…"

"True."

"Hey!"

"You just said it yourself!"

"So?"

"You're weird…"

"Thank you. Anyway, I asked what you wished for because on 11/11/11, you were supposed to make a wish at 11:11."

"Oh. Well, I didn't."

"Too bad for you. I made two, but I can't tell you, because then it won't come true."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"To see if you would tell me."

"Okay… whatever."

"I have a sort of internal list of random questions, you know."

"Oh, gods."

"Do you want to hear it?"

"No, Percy, no!"

"Fine."

"So… er… before I go mad, who is your favorite, Hannibal-"

"The cannibal!"

"No."

"Aw. Okay, Hannibal or Mrs. O'Leary?"

"Hannibal for me."

"And Mrs. O'Leary for me! Funny how I always choose Greeks and you always choose Romans."

"Yes, I'm sure it has _nothing_ to do with our ancestry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know, I can relate to Percy with the random comments… so, my favorite band and my favorite singer (not anymore, that was a few years ago) both have a song about Hurricane Katrina, and that's my name. Not odd at all! Lol.**

**Oh, and I keep forgetting to say my favorite (wait, I did in the last chapter, right…?), so I choose Mrs. O'Leary. : )**


	10. Episode 10

**A/N: For school, I have to read a nonfiction book… I chose a book called 'Ancient Rome'. Nothing to do with Percy Jackson…nope, nothing at all!**

**But I'll admit it MIGHT have something to do with Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Octavian and all the Romans… XP**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, has it really been three days already?"<p>

"The time went quickly, didn't it?"

"It feels like I just left!"

"Not quite that extreme."

"Yeah, well, you don't have ADHD."

"When did I say I didn't?"

"Never, but if that felt longer than three seconds, you can't possibly have it…"

"Huh. Well, I've never been tested or whatever, so I don't know if I have it or not."

"You're a good fighter, apparently, so if you are, you must have ADHD."

"Maybe I do then."

"Probably."

"So, then, who's your favorite, Don the faun-"

"There's a faun named Don?"

"Yeah."

"Poor kid…"

"He's not really a kid."

"Whatever. So, Don or Grover?"

"Who's Grover?"

"My best friend, and he's a satyr, that's why I chose him."

"Oh. Not a request or anything?"

"No, actually, he wishes I would just stop this show."

"If Juno made us, how do you have the power to stop her?"

"Exactly. Well, I did defeat Ares-"

"What?"

"Yeah… I was 12, it was a while ago."

"I've defeated a Titan, but the god of _war_? At TWELVE?"

"Yeah, I think he was going easy on me."

"Must've been."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, just another random bit of info… I named my (well, my family's) GPS Fred! And in social studies today, my teacher said he wanted to name something Fred… like an African country. (A new name for South Sudan, the newest country in the world, founded in July 2011! I still think Sudan and South Sudan should be Susan and Daniel…) By the way, his last name is only one letter off from the GPS brand name. XP**

**I remembered! My favorite of the two is Grover, no competition. :P**


	11. Episode 11

**A/N: Don't kill me, but before today I'd never seen The Lion King! XD It's a good little kid movie, and the whole time I was thinking "Scar=Voldemort, the female hyena=Bellatrix, the male hyena=Lucius, the dumb hyena=Wormtail, Simba=Harry, Mufasa=Dumbledore, Simba's female friend whose name I can't spell=Hermione, Timon and Pumba=Fred and George" and so on… lol.**

* * *

><p>"I feel like I'm forgetting something."<p>

"Do you, Percy?"

"Yeah… didn't we promise we'd do something at the end of the last show?"

"Uh… did we?"

"I don't think so…"

"I hope not, because my mind's gone blank."

"Same here."

"Well, you have a random burst of knowledge to spit out?"

"Yeah, you know how when you go to sleep hungry, you wake up not hungry?"

"That was… so unbelievably random."

"What? It's 7:00 and I haven't eaten since lunch, of course I'm hungry! But anyway, I think that maybe Santa comes and feeds us at night or something."

"You have an overactive imagination. I think Santa is some genius French man who made the philosopher's stone and now has eternal life."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Well, that makes perfect sense."

"Doesn't it? That's why I think it."

"Oh, that makes sense!"

"Seaweed Brain…"

"You're not Annabeth! Who's your favorite, me, Percy, or my dad, Poseidon?"

"All about you! And I think I'm aware of my gender, thank you very much!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really do believe that 'Santa' is a French guy who made the philosopher's stone. Maybe Nicholas Flamel found a permanent job… XP I've been reading too much Harry Potter and The Alchemyst, although I haven't finished the latter yet.**

**And I choose Percy, because he's awesome. :D**


	12. Episode 12

**A/N: Funny, as I'm updating this, I'm listening to a song called /Ocean/ Avenue… and I'm writing about a son of Poseidon… that's a cool coincidence! :D**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe only two people voted for my dad!"<p>

"Well, clearly, they like you."

"I have a girlfriend!"

"I said nothing about liking you in that way…"

"It seemed like it!"

"Sure…"

"It did!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Why are you in such a pompous prat mood today?"

"Did you just call me a pompous prat? You're the one named Percy!"

"How does my name matter?"

"Haven't you read Harry Potter?"

"I've seen the movies…"

"That doesn't count!"

"Well, I'm Dyslexic, so I don't like reading very much."

"Yeah, I can't blame you. I'm not Dyslexic, so I read from time to time."

"So, is Percy Weasley a pompous prat?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay. Why are you acting like him?"

"First of all, if I'm acting like any book character, I'm acting like Jason Grace."

"No duh…"

"And second of all, I'm acting weird, although I didn't know I was, because I have a girlfriend."

"Reyna?"

"How did you know?"

"You've talked about her…"

"Yeah, well, you ruined the surprise!"

"Oh, come on, I didn't-"

"If you didn't know, why did you guess her?"

"No, I mean, I didn't-"

"I know, I know, I know, whatever! Who's your favorite, Octavian or-"

"Rachel?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do find it amusing how Percy Jackson and Percy Weasley have the same name, yet are so different… for one, they are a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. (I do not care what the Sorting Hat said, Percy Weasley is a Slytherin. He has more ambition than me and my dad put together, and we're both Slytherins.)**


	13. Episode 13

**A/N: My computer broke on Tuesday! :( So now I'm using my mom's laptop… and it's weird… I prefer Toshiba to Gateway, honestly.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans, although I'm a little late! :)**

* * *

><p>"Octavian really scares me."<p>

"If you didn't think so, I'd say the east coast messed with your mind. That guy is insane."

"As if cutting up stuffed animals is really a way to get prophecies."

"Strangely enough, it does work."

"I don't believe you."

"Suit yourself."

"Well, since we don't like Octavian-"

"I sincerely hope he is not watching this…"

"-you'll all be glad to know that Rachel won! Well, actually, a few people won't be glad…"

"Someone voted for Octavian?"

"Yes."

"Wow… probably a Roman."

"Probably."

"Wait, since when did we give the results of the vote?"

"Well, I got the idea after having a dream where some one-eared ginger who looked familiar was jumping off a cliff and suddenly turned into Bella from Twilight."

"How the heck did that give you the idea?"

"I don't know, but it did. Well, I think I remember Fred- or was his name Bob?- saying 'Who Would Win in a Duel is better!', and I suddenly glimpsed a show like ours where two gingers were going on about how strange it was that Bumblebee won the vote, and I got the idea."

"Your mind… scares me, to be honest."

"Thank you!"

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween…"

"What if Jack had picked the Thanksgiving tree?"

"Then the movie would be called 'The Nightmare Before Thanksgiving', not Christmas."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Who's your favorite-"

"Luke or Thalia?"

"Hey, what about the Romans?"

"Meh."

"Well, I have to say Thalia."

"And I have to say… er… well… um… that I am thankful for my life… happy Turkey Day…"

"Or Ham Day, or Chicken Day, or Steak Day, or Lobster Day…"

"Fine, happy Thanksgiving!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to say Luke is my favorite of the two, because he's just plain awesome…**


	14. Episode 14

**A/N: You know you love Harry Potter and Linkin Park when you somehow fit them into your censorship essay… XP**

* * *

><p>"I think Thalia's been watching our show and sending in all the votes, because everyone voted for her…"<p>

"Don't you talk about my sister like that, Jackson."

"Oh, scary. Sorry, Jason, but Thalia is more capable of taking care of herself than you are."

"Hey!"

"Sad, but true."

"Percy Jackson-"

"I thought I was 'Jackson'?"

"Would you please stop antagonizing me?"

"Fine, but only because that sword you just drew scares me… er, not that you could beat me or anything, but…"

"I've dueled a titan and won."

"Have you? I fought Ares and won."

"We've been over this, Percy."

"Why are we fighting so much? Can't we just talk about the Mona Lisa or something?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Jason, did you really just ask me that?"

"Yes."

"Oh, gods…"

"Why don't we just talk about the ending of the show?"

"Also known as who is your favorite, Zoe Nightshade or…"

"Diana?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you didn't know, Diana is the Roman form of Artemis.**


	15. Episode 15

**A/N: I really can't believe my science teacher is making us do a project to decide which is more dangerous, hurricanes or tornadoes. It's obviously tornadoes! :P They have higher wind speeds, if your house is hit by one and you're in it you immediately DIE, they're more frequent…**

**And of course, Poseidon is awesome, and he controls hurricanes! Even though I don't actually believe in the Greek gods. :P**

* * *

><p>"Who is Zoe Nightshade anyway?"<p>

"Well, Jason, if you were a Greek-"

"I asked who she is."

"Not is… was…"

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

"Why do people always apologize for what they don't do?"

"Good question, Percy… I have absolutely no idea."

"Huh. Well, why'd you bring her up anyway?"

"She won."

"Oh. Right. Hey, notice how the Greeks always win?"

"Shut it."

"Don't be so rude, Grace!"

"Bloody Brit…"

"I'm not a Brit!"

"Sure you aren't!"

"I'm an American!"

"And you're a Greek."

"Yeah…"

"Whatever, who's your favorite, Dakota or Mars?"

"Hey, no Greeks!"

"You did one without Romans, so it's perfectly fair."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's totally Dakota- Kool-Aid is supermegafoxyawesomehot! : ) Aha I love that word… and I added it to the dictionary on Microsoft Works, so it's not underlined! Yay!**

**I've said this a million times, but I really do hate autocorrect… I wish to burn it. Mwahahaha.**


	16. Episode 16

**A/N: We just got our Christmas tree up yesterday, I'm feeling behind! It's supposed to be up the day after Thanksgiving at the latest! : )**

* * *

><p>"Percy, how many flavors of Kool-Aid are there?"<p>

"I have no idea, you're asking me?"

"There's no one else in the room, and Dakota is trying to get me to know everything there is to know about Kool-Aid. I have a 'test' today…"

"I pity you."

"You should!"

"Then again, I don't."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because Kool-Aid is awesome! Didn't the Romans teach you anything?"

"Of course they did!"

"Well, I'll have you know that Dakota, your dear Kool-Aid friend, who clearly spikes his drink with vodka, won the vote."

"He does not spike his Kool-Aid!"

"Headcanons, Jason. Headcanons."

"What the heck is that?"

"You don't know what headcanons are?"

"No!"

"Jason Grace, you are extremely undereducated."

"Would you stop with the ridiculous comments?"

"I'll think about it. Who's your favorite, Hades or Bianca?"

"Another all-Greek one!"

"Problem?"

"Insert trollface here…"

"Now you're getting it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The wonders of the internet! XP More specifically, facebook and tumblr... and the headcanon (if you don't know it, try Google) is not mine, it's from a tumblr page! And I have to say I prefer Hades, although I love them both.**


	17. Episode 17

**A/N: Wow, I'm updating early! Haha, well, it's because I made myself an organized schedule to make sure I have time to a) do muggle homework, b) update my stories, and c) do MyHogwarts homework! The two latters are fun though. : )**

**I think I forgot to say I prefer Hades- maybe I didn't. I don't know.**

* * *

><p>"I simply can not believe you, Percy."<p>

"Why not? I told you, I'm getting revenge!"

"On who, why, and how?"

"I don't know who, I don't know how, and I'm doing it because Rachel made a prophecy saying a son of Poseidon would get revenge on a son or two of Minerva and a daughter of her."

"And I told you, there are currently no sons of Minerva at Camp Jupiter!"

"But what I didn't get a chance to say is that she also said 'The Two who are One, alike sons of Minerva, and the One who is Two, not quite daughter of Minerva' for the people 'The legendary son of Poseidon, his chosen' will get revenge on!"

"Just tell me the whole prophecy."

"'The legendary son of Poseidon, his chosen; will go east to the land of Time; Revenge to reap with surprises and devastation upon; The Two who are One, alike sons of Minerva, and the One who is Two, not quite daughter of Minerva.'"

"Obviously, the chosen son of Poseidon is you."

"Right."

"East to the land of Time... Rome? Greece?"

"No, I think it means England."

"Why would you think that?"

"Greenwich, that's where Time is, its origin."

"Maybe, or it could be the Bermuda Triangle, people claim all sorts of weird things about the area."

"No, it's the Sea of Monsters."

"Is it? Interesting. So, you'll go to Greenwich."

"The Two who are One must be twins."

"That makes sense. So, twins who are alike sons of Minerva- does alike mean identical twins, or like sons of Minerva... any idea, Percy?"

"I think the latter, because prophecies don't give too many clues about anything."

"Possibly. So, they might not even be demigods."

"That would hardly be fair, Jason. I'd destroy them!"

"Maybe the twins are evil. But the One who is Two?"

"Someone who has multiple personalities?"

"That's it- a double agent!"

"That makes perfect sense... but something feels wrong about it."

"It's perfect, shake that feeling, Percy."

"I don't know..."

"Now, not quite daughter of Minerva is obvious."

"Definitely, it means a smart Mortal."

"Quite right, Percy."

"And revenge to reap with surprises and devastation- that's obvious what it means, but we won't know exactly what until it happens."

"Too true."

"Well, hello, I didn't realize the camera was on!"

"Oh, the camera's on!"

"Hi, I'm your host, Percy Jackson."

"I'm Jason Grace."

"The winner of Saturday's vote was Miss Bianca di Angelo!"

"Who is your favorite, Percy-"

"Hey! Me, or... or... or..."

"Or... Harry Potter!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol, the prophecy... mwahahaha. I know exactly how it's going to turn out... :) Don't worry, Percy, The Two who are One, and The One who is Two won't be killed. Probably. XP And yeah, this is now kind of a crossover... well, I'm running out of characters already! :P I have to choose Percy, as a character, and Harry, as a book/movie series.**


	18. Episode 18

**A/N: There is just one thing I hate about weekends- the way they always turn out! On Friday, I'm bored. On Saturday, I do pretty much nothing. Then Sunday evening, I find something to do that I don't want to stop doing... it's so annoying! And so far it's going the same way as always! :P**

* * *

><p>"The first, like, 8 or 9 voters voted for me, then everyone else voted for him..."<p>

"Percy, are you trying to ask me why other people who I've never even met chose something?"

"Yes, thank you for noticing."

"Either way, you do realize you won, right?"

"I WON? I WON AGAINST THE MOST FAMOUS FICTIONAL CHARACTER IN THE WORLD EXCEPT POSSIBLY SCROOGE OR MARLEY OR TINY TIM OR EDWARD CULLEN? I'm more famous than I thought!"

"You do realize only demigods watch this-"

"Not true! Stop putting bad ideas in my mind, Grace!"

"Oh, come on."

"Santa Claus is real, Santa Claus is real, Santa Claus is-"

"Not real."

"I TOLD YOU-"

"I'm not putting bad ideas in your head, I'm just telling you what your mom should've told you 7 years ago!"

"I can tell you are lying, you fiend, Jason Grace!"

"Stop acting like a gumshoe or lawyer or whatever."

"I did not step on gum!"

"Nor did you ever learn about detectives, clearly."

"I didn't, and what does gum on a shoe-"

"Oh, my gods, it's not gum on a shoe! I'm about to blow up, who's your favorite, Gaea or Kronos?"

"Hey- Jason! Why, he left! Just so you know, I do know what a gumshoe is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just have to mention something awesome I found on the Sims 2 today... I have the Happy Holidays or whatever it's called Stuff Pack, so I have a Christmas tree, and it says that they might just be modeled on the Yggdrasil tree. That's so funny, I read that a month ago and said "that's a made-up word...", and now that I've read The Alchemyst, I'm thinking "That is so cool!". :P Of course, some of their object descriptions on there still confuse me, because some of them truly are nonsense. Or humbug, as dear old Scrooge would say!**

**I have to say Kronos- at least he had Luke's body, so he was good-looking (I think)... they're both evil though.**

**Oh, one last thing- I'm thinking of switching out the characters, so for chapters 20-39 it's Annabeth and Reyna... any opinions? :S Then, if we get that far, chapters 40-59 I'll get two more demigods, one from each camp.**


	19. Episode 19

**A/N: I probably will do Annabeth and Reyna, but not until the next chapter, because I don't feel like doing math later on... even though I have to at some point, of course. XP I just don't like math. It's boring. I'd rather have a Harry Potter class as my first period... if only they existed besides at that one college that offers DADA as a course! I forgot which one, so don't ask me.**

**I think I said this, but I choose Kronos, because he's... less evil. Plus- oh, I totally said this. Because of Luke... yeah, I said that... :P**

* * *

><p>"Why do I have an eerie feeling about today?"<p>

"I don't know, why do you, Percy?"

"Holy crap, I just realized!"

"What?"

"Something I had a dream about-you have to help me!"

"Okay, maybe I will if you tell me what you are talking about!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. The prophecy is happening today."

"Today?"

"Oh, wait, sorry, it's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's supposed to be three demigods, you lead."

"I choose you to go with me, as well as Annabeth."

"Okay, I've wanted to meet the famed Annabeth."

"I bet you have. She's wonderful, just don't piss her off."

"I thought that was obvious."

"Jason, you'd be better to piss off me than Annabeth."

"Oh, that's not good, is it?"

"No."

"I see... well, guys, Kronos won, and we'll soon tell you all about our adventures!"

"If we survive."

"We will!"

"Okay, if you say so."

"Who is your favorite-"

"Clarisse or Chris?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By tomorrow, I'll post a fic that's a PJO-Harry Potter crossover and tells about the prophecy! I'll try to maybe make it both povs, so hopefully you won't have to understand HP. And I have to say Clarisse, she's awesome.**


	20. Episode 20

**A/N: I only just learned that Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer's girlfriend's name is Clarisse, and I've watched that movie a bajillion times... more than Harry Potter. O.O I guess I just had to read Percy Jackson and Fahrenheit 451!**

**Haha, this will be interesting.**

**Oh, and I haven't written that fic yet- well, I wrote the first quarter of it, but I'll just post it when I'm ready. I get out for Christmas Break Monday, so I'll have time then, plus there's the weekend... it should be out by the next update, but I won't promise anything, because I suck at keeping promises to people I don't know in person...**

* * *

><p>"-that's right, Seaweed Brain- whoa, where am I? PERCY!"<p>

Annabeth looked around, and something clicked.

This was where Percy and Jason went, wasn't it?

Why was she here?

Before she could find an exit or turn on a video camera to start the show she knew she'd have to film, another girl appeared.

"Where am I, who are you, and what do you want?" She drew a deadly looking weapon as she said this.

"Whoa, put the weapon away, I know what this is! I'm not going to try and kill you!"

"Explain!"

"First, tell me who you are."

"Not until you do, orange shirt."

"I asked you first."

"Oh well, tell me your name."

"Tell me yours."

"No."

"Could we just stop this game of cat and mouse and tell each other our names?"

"Sure, just say 'hello, my name is Jane Doe'."

"I asked you, so tell me your name."

"Tell me-"

"Reyna."

"What?" The girl's defenses fell.

"That's your name, isn't it? Reyna?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Didn't your boyfriend tell you anything about where he's been going these past few weeks?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well," Annabeth smirked, "the way Percy talks, you'd think you and Jason Grace were already married."

"What? We are just friends! How do you know so much about me? Do you or that Percy stalk me?"

"No, but hasn't Jason told you what he's been doing?"

"Yes- oh..."

Realization, Annabeth silently laughed.

"Is it that game show?"

"Precisely, and I think we are on it. And if all goes according to plan, Hera will be appearing any moment now. My name's Annabeth, by the way."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena... yes."

"Hera." Annabeth tried not to spit, as she always did in the queen of the gods' presence.

"Lady Juno," Reyna bowed. "Why does she call you Hera? Is she a Greek?"

"To make a long story short, Reyna, daughter of Bellona... yes. She is Percy Jackson's girlfriend, to put things in the modern mortal's way."

"Percy Jackson- were you at the spa?" Reyna demanded.

"Later, Reyna. Annabeth, I am... pleased to see you once again. You know all the rules of the show?"

"Yes, I watched it when Percy and Jason did it."

"Of course, of course." She disappeared, clearly pleased to have left the daughter of Athena's presence.

"I can explain later, Reyna. Right now, we need to announce the winner of last episode's vote, and come up with a new one. Did Jason explain the rules to you?"

"No."

"I'll tell you after we cut the camera. Clarisse won, good job. Who is your favorite, Dionysus or Katy Perry?"

"That's just senseless. I don't think I want to be on this show."

"Oh, please. Reyna, relax for once in your life. Let me explain the rules."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I say Katy Perry, because I'm listening to her right now, and that was a random duel (oops, wrong story- I meant option!), wasn't it?**


	21. Episode 21

**A/N: You guys don't really like Katy Perry, do you? XP Only 3 people chose her... well, 4 if you count me. And if I ever mentioned my dilemma with going to school tomorrow or skipping on this fic, I chose to go... even though I'm sure only my social studies teacher planned anything, and it's going to be a video about Africa.**

**In case you didn't know, Rebecca Black has a 3rd song... I just realized it yesterday. It's called Person of Interest, and is really not any better than Friday- actually, I think it's her worst yet. My Moment is the best, but it's still maybe 2 stars out of 5.**

* * *

><p>"Surprisingly, the wine god wins."<p>

"Where do you even find the votes to count?" Reyna asked.

"People send them in letters, and we count them."

"Oh. How Mortal."

"Yes, indeed."

"Who is your favorite, Dakota or Annabeth? Camp Jupiter!"

"Gods, someone doesn't want to do this show. I guess I may as well leave too... don't worry, I'll try to convince Reyna to stay longer so the show is longer than those two minute cartoons on Boomerang."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...Drapple. My vote is Annabeth, though, not Draco Malfoy and a green apple.**


	22. Episode 22

**A/N: I feel so proud... my best friend wants to read Harry Potter! :D Not until the summer, because they're too long for her, but still! :D In case your friends are too stubborn to read it, just keep on talking about it around them and they might crack :)**

**And this isn't a HP story, so, um, I can't wait for MoA. :P**

**Annabeth all the way... although I do also like Dakota, of course.**

* * *

><p>"I'm pleased to report that the voters have chosen me as the winner... good, because otherwise you'd all be facing my knife."<p>

"Is that a threat, Annabeth?"

"How amazing, you've recognized a threat, Reyna."

"Indeed I have."

"Could we just make this a short episode? I've discovered this one Mortal book, and it's simply frightening, but at the same time, incredible writing."

"What's it called?"

"The Lost Hero... don't make me talk about it, I'll cry."

"Oh. We don't want that."

"Right. Who is your favorite, Percy or Clarisse?"

"They're both Greeks."

"Again, you amaze me with your observation skills."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just imagine Annabeth's reaction to Percy being missing if he was standing 10 feet away in real life... I think he'd be confused with her random hug. XP Or kiss. :) Either way, this has nothing to do with anything in this story, but if you're looking for a song so... I don't know... haunting, that it makes you stop what you're doing and truly listen at one part, listen to Down With the Sickness by Disturbed... at one part I have to stop what I'm doing and listen- including talking or thinking about Percabeth or whatever...**


	23. Episode 23

**A/N: Merry Christmas! :D I was supposed to post this yesterday, but it's midnight so that's close enough :P I got the Sims 3 World Adventures! :) Once I wake up, I'll be opening more presents- I get to open one on Christmas Eve. :)**

**And of course, with my new game, I realized you can go to Egypt... so what do I do but make an Egyptian family whose last name is Shabti that follow the House of Life... (Kane Chronicles)**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Reyna!"<p>

"You too, Annabeth."

"I'm very excited."

"Same here."

"Percy won, of course."

"I would never vote for him."

"Reyna, you need to set your old grudges aside and realize that he's a great person!"

"Maybe when I meet him, if I don't kill him, I'll take your advice."

"Fine. Who's your favorite, Athena or Reyna?"

"I would hope my choice is obvious."

"Mine as well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much, but I'm too excited for Christmas to write... if anybody here is reading The Sorting Hat Adventures, I'm going to skip updating tomorrow, so I can celebrate! That'll also set Who Would Win in a Duel and this fic back a day, so you'll have to wait an extra day... Oh well, Merry Christmas anyway!**


	24. Episode 24

**A/N: I have to say, I am not a big fan of either Reyna or Athena, but I'd say Reyna is just a bit better. Athena's too stubborn, and she doesn't like Percabeth! I got a new laptop for Christmas to replace my old, slightly broken one :)**

**So, I'm thinking I'll have this fic go on to end at chapter 40. The rest, until 39, will be Annabeth and Reyna, then 40 will be something different for one chapter. Something to have multiple people from each camp- not sure if it'll be just Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Reyna, or all of both camps...**

**Sorry if you're a regular reader of mine and thought this would be as long as Who Would Win in a Duel, or even The Sorting Hat Adventures! (WWWiaD will be 100 chapters, TSHA is already 110 and has a lot left.)**

**Moderate language in this chapter, be warned :) (Rhymes-with-witch-and-starts-with-a-b)**

* * *

><p>"I am exceedingly surprised to announce that we have a tie!"<p>

"We do? You guys think I'm equal to a Greek goddess? That's so insulting!"

"That's my mother you're talking about!"

"Oh. Sorry. Really, though, I'm equal to a Greek? I should have won!"

"Stop acting like such a stuck-up witch!"

"Did you really just call me a bitch? You will pay for that, Greek!"

"I did not call you that, I merely said you are acting like one!"

"If I'm acting like one, I am one!" Reyna drew a long, golden sword.

"You're going to try to kill me?"

"No. We're going to spar, and whoever loses is the bitch."

"Fine." Annabeth drew her knife and prepared herself for a fight, with no idea how good of a fighter Reyna was.

"3... 2... 1..." Reyna jabbed her sword.

Annabeth blocked, lunged, jumped, rolled, lunged... for a while, until somebody won.

"Fine, fine, I give up! You win... I am a bitch..." Reyna gasped.

"Never underestimate Greeks. Who is your favorite, me, Annabeth, or Percy?"

"I have to say, Percy."

"Whoa, I guess this was a powerful episode."

"Yes, it was, did that not get into your head with that cut on your shoulder?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a totally random question out of curiosity, if you like Skillet, do you prefer Comatose or Awake? I love both, but I think I like Comatose just a little bit better. It has Comatose, Looking for Angels, The Last Night, Live Free or Let Me Die, Falling Inside the Black, Rebirthing, Those Nights, and more... but Awake has Monster, Awake and Alive, One Day Too Late, It's Not Me It's You, Lucy, Hero, and Don't Wake Me... hm, I think I still prefer Comatose, although it's really close! My absolute favorite songs by Skillet are Comatose, The Last Night, Those Nights, Monster, It's Not Me It's You, and Hero...**

**For those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about, and those who do, I guess half of you are happy with Reyna's loss. :) It was actually a tie, though, unless I counted wrong...**


	25. Episode 25

**A/N: It is New Year's Eve. Happy birthday, my lord, although now that I think about it, you certainly do not like birthdays, as they are a sign of mortal aging.**

**Oh, and happy almost New Year to you guys! :)**

* * *

><p>"Well, this is awkward."<p>

"You think? I thought you were a daughter of Athena."

"I am, thank you very much. I was simply stating that this is awkward."

"Whatever. I'll have you know that you lost to Percy Jackson."

"Did I? Hm. I'll have you know that you tied with my mother."

"I know that."

"Who is your favorite, Reyna or Jason?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, the tension! It... creates short chapters. Much shorter than that over 1 million word fic I saw earlier today 8O**


	26. Episode 26

**A/N: Phew, I finally remember that important thing I was going to do today... and then decided not to do it. :P Happy new year, I guess, even though I'm slightly depressed about going back to school. (Weird. When I typed 'depressed', that word came up in the song I'm listening to... which is My Heroine by Silverstein...)**

**Wow, you guys got competitive with this one. I mean, I actually had anons make their names Reyna-related... haha. I have to say Jason. No, Reyna. No, Jason. Reyna. No! I don't know. In canon, I'd say probably Reyna because Jason is boring and lame. In this story, Jason because he's kind of funny and Reyna doesn't like Percy or Annabeth! :P**

* * *

><p>"Well, does it make you feel good to know that while you were unable to beat your boyfriend, I won 13-5?"<p>

"Reyna, that's because, as many voters stated, Jason is a talking rock. No idea why you want to date him."

"I never said I did, and he is not a talking rock!"

"Oh, is he a mute rock? When we went on that quest that nobody here knows about yet because Rick has been slacking I was under the impression he could talk."

"He is not a rock!"

"Not literally. It means he has little or no personality."

"He does not-Ooh, what's that?" A piece of paper had just appeared in the room with them.

"It's a piece of paper."

"I know that. It says 'Dear Reyna, Hi! I'm one of the people out there who really likes you! I'm wondering when we'll be able to meet personally! I mean, really! We got a bunch of similarities and would love to hang out with you sometime! And, are you sure you really love Jason? Well, because, he might have his eye on other girls. See you later! Love, PurpleRose328."

"A viewer sent you a letter?"

"I guess so. Well, uh, thanks, PurpleRose328. Yeah, maybe we'll meet someday, and of course I love Jason! He's my best friend! I don't know if I love him in that way, but we'll see."

"So it took a viewer to get to admit it?"

"Shut up."

"Who is your favorite, Bianca or Zoe?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, fine, Rick isn't slacking, I am. XD Well, I go back to school tomorrow *sobs* so maybe over the weekend...? I don't know... if you still remember why I'm going to write a companion fic and still want it, bug me about it! Haha, it could help.**

**And yes, the letter from the viewer is a letter from a real life reviewer... just, uh, don't send me letters in every chapter, okay? Otherwise, if I accept them all, that's all the chapters will be!**


	27. Episode 27

**A/N: It may be many years away, but I've already decided where I want to live once I'm out of college! :) I'm not going to say the city, because that'd be like setting my future self up for stalkers, but it's in Newfoundland, Canada... I've always wanted to live in Canada, even if it is cold... :P**

**And I have to Zoe. You might not know this, but my ff username used to be Luna Nightshade. :)**

* * *

><p>"Did I ever say not to submit a million letters?"<p>

"Reyna, we only got two. And they are both for me, so why should it concern you?"

"I have a concert to be getting to."

"Concert?"

"Yes. Simple Plan."

"Oh, I've heard of them."

"Who hasn't?"

"Good point."

"So, I'd kinda like to hear what your letters say, and if they're as embarrassing as mine..."

"Oh, fine. The first one says... 'Dear Annabeth, I am a fan of you I know how it feels to be the smartest of the bunch. Please write back, your fan- wickedwarrior. P.S. tell Percy I say hi he's bad!'"

"Not nearly as frustrating as mine."

"Well, thanks wickedwarrior. I'll tell Percy, and I guess you can count this as writing back."

"Okay, next! I'll read it for you, I think this one's worse..."

"Oh, gods."

"'Dear Annabeth: Who do you think was closer to liking Luke, romantically: you or Thalia? And yeah I know neither of you like him that way anymore. Another thing; if Percy hadn't come into your life, who do you think would've been your boyfriend (assuming Luke still works for Kronos, then dies)?' It's from Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face."

"Uh, creative name. To answer your first question, no idea."

"Admit it, Annabeth."

"Fine, it was... probably me... well, maybe Thalia, because I wasn't really into dating at that point in my life, before Thalia was a tree."

"You make it sound like Thalia turning into a tree sparked your love life."

"Oh, shut up. If not for Percy or Luke, probably... I don't know, really. It's always been just Percy, and once long ago, Luke. Probably some random Hermes camper, or maybe even a Mortal?"

"Lots of them to choose from."

"Certainly, that's why I said it's likely."

"Hm."

"Well, Zoe won. She can be quite funny, with the dam snack bar and her accent."

"Cool. Who is your favorite, Percy or me- Reyna, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate it when it's 20 degrees Fahrenheit outside, but it won't snow :( I haven't had snow since last year! Not December, although I do love those new year jokes, but more like last January. :/ I want snow! :)**


	28. Episode 28

**A/N: *Sigh* I don't want to go back to school already :P But I can't wait for Thursday... because the second episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island comes out! I just hope someone uploads it to Youtube quickly, since us unlucky non-Canadians have to wait ages! :P Siriusly, Luna Lovegood's long-lost cousin is on that show... or maybe they're identical twins, seperated at birth- yeah, that's more likely XD Then there's a guy who sometimes thinks he's an old man- so funny, then you get into the fanfic ideas in my head and it becomes something else entirely which would fit perfectly into the Harry Potter fandom!**

**I have to say Percy... I was so sad while reading The Lost Hero- only Leo was anywhere near as entertaining as Percy! :P**

* * *

><p>"We have another letter, Annabeth."<p>

"Oh, really? And by the way, you read my last one wrong. At the end, it doesn't say 'bad'. It says 'bada'-"

"There's kids watching this, that's why I didn't say it!"

"Oh. I guess you have a point."

"I do!"

"Alright, who's the new letter for?"

"Me. You can read it."

"Okay. Where is it?"

"Here."

"'Dear Reyna (payback time),'"

"Oh no."

"'Okay, how do you like the fact that there are rumors that you and Octavian are secretly dating? What do you think of Nico di Angelo, Pluto's ambassador and the one who brought Hazel to camp?'"

"ME AND OCTAVIAN? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"That's what the letter says. It's from Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face."

"Let me see- oh gods, I AM NOT DATING OCTAVIAN!"

"I believe you..."

"I don't know what I think of that Nico guy. He's just emo, I guess. Seems okay, I guess..."

"Good response. But what's this about Nico being at Camp Jupiter?"

"I don't know as much about it as I'd like."

"Neither do I."

"All I know is that he brought some girl with him, from the dead or something."

"From the DEAD?"

"That's what I heard..."

"Gods, this is bad."

"It very well could be."

"Percy won, against you, Reyna."

"Did he? It looked like someone sent in multiple votes."

"Not one had the same handwriting as another."

"That means nothing!"

"Yes, it can."

"Whatever. Who is your favorite, Jason or Annabeth?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a fleeting suspicion Percy won because the reviews were probably tripled. I noticed quite a few anons voted for Percy ;) (Hey, it wasn't me! I just think somebody might have left multiple reviews XP )**


	29. Episode 29

**A/N: ...My dog snores loudly... seriously... I think he snores louder than I scream XD Maybe that's why I don't sleep well sometimes... :3**

**I must say Annabeth. :) I mean, it's her vs. a rock... earthworms have more personality than Jason...**

* * *

><p>"Well, I've beaten your boyfriend by a long shot. He got a total of 1 vote."<p>

"That's nice, though I don't recall Jason and I ever having a date. I have a letter for you. 'Dear Annabeth, do you like chocolate? Do you like brussel sprouts? Sincerely, Curious.'"

"Of course I love chocolate! Brussel sprouts are good, but I prefer spinach. That's quite an odd letter!"

"Isn't it though?"

"Do you like chocolate and brussel sprouts?"

"Uh, not together! I like them both on their own, though."

"Good. If you didn't, there's no telling what I'd do..."

"Er, right. Who is your favorite-"

"Grover or Reyna?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I see Grover and Reyna meeting, it's just Grover either munching on a tin can or cowering in fear while Reyna thinks 'what is with these stupid fau-satyrs?'. XD**


	30. Episode 30

**A/N: The awkward moment when you nearly cry over a song... that wasn't even serious. XD (Oh Izzy, one of the songs on Total Drama World Tour...) And speaking of Total Drama, Duncan/Gwen is like Harry/Hermione, even though I ship DG, Duncan/Courtney, and Trent/Gwen... :P**

**On another note that's far more related to PJO (hey, I love getting off topic), I have to say Grover. Just because... well, I don't really know.**

* * *

><p>"Grover wins by a couple of votes."<p>

"He got lucky."

"Sure, Reyna."

"We got a busload of letters."

"I'll start with yours, I guess."

"Dear Reyna, what will it take to admit your undying love for Jason? Sincerely, Robin."

"I've no idea, since I don't actually have undying love for Jason."

"You pretty much admitted it on a recent episode."

"No, I didn't!"

"Whatever. Dear Reyna, How do you feel about Piper? And the love triangle between you, Jason and Piper? And your thoughts about this Annabeth?"

"Piper? No idea. I guess she just needs to get a life, since they never had anything. And it's not a love triangle. A love triangle is when one person loves two people, and Jason doesn't love her."

"I don't know about that. I have to say, I'm just waiting to see who Jason ends up with. I'm honestly betting for neither."

"I've got some letters for you, Annabeth."

"Okay."

"I've been wondering this myself. Dear Annabeth, what does brussel mean? As in brussel sprouts."

"Brussel? As far as I know, it doesn't have a meaning. Just brussel sprouts, I believe it was named after the guy who invented them."

"Hm, really?"

"I think so. It's not found in a dictionary."

"Must not be a word then. Dear Annabeth, you're my favorite character! -Nobody2012."

"Well, thanks!"

"That's it."

"Who's your favorite, Piper or-"

"Chris McLean?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The host of Total Drama, a sadistic cruel b*st*rd, or Piper? :) I love this sea shanty thing I'm listening to... XD**


	31. Episode 31

**A/N: Haha, I kinda forgot that this isn't a crossover. Sorry about that... XD Well, I'm excited because for our painstakingly difficult short-story writing project we'll be doing next week in language arts, we have to come up with characters who are 'imposters'. Lady Gaga was my inspiration, and now I'm borrowing Alejandro... from the same series as the mysterious Chris McLean. :P Maybe that'll help cure my obsession. XD**

* * *

><p>"We sure are getting lots of letters, Reyna."<p>

"Yeah. From Nobody2012, Dear Annabeth, what were you thinking when you found out Percy got turned into a guinea pig?"

"I was just... so shocked at first. After that, I was filled with a burning desire to... well, change him back... fine, I wanted to destroy that witch."

"Ooh, young love."

"Shut it."

"No need to get feisty. Dear Annabeth, I'm very disappointed in you. How can you like brussel sprouts? Do you have no taste buds? Tell Reyna I won't send her a letter because she annoys me. Sincerely, MANDIE IS THE BEST EVER. Gee, thanks."

"I know my taste buds are weird, for a young person. Few people under 40 like brussel sprouts. They just taste so good... I put butter on them. And Reyna, she won't-"

"Gods, I know that!"

"Oh. Fine then."

"This one's for both of us. Dear Annabeth AND Reyna, I have a pet dinosaur named Naquitoco. What is your dinosaur's name? P.S. Mines a brachiosaurus. Sincerely, Zoegurl49."

"Uh, that's nice. Naquitoco. My dinosaur is a pterodactyl, and its name is Lewis."

"Mine's a spinosaurus named Pizza."

"Interesting... No letters for you. Who is your favorite, Zoe Nightshade or Charles Beckendorf?"

"Greeks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, let me explain... Chris McLean is a sadistic, cruel ******* from a TV show called Total Drama. He's Mortal, though. :P**

**So, think about this if you're on a similar schedule to mine- we're nearly halfway through the school year. :D**


	32. Episode 32

**A/N: I am officially pissed off... majorly! It's been over 24 hours since the 3rd episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island aired in Canada, and nobody has uploaded it! :( I NEED TO MOVE TO CANADA NOW... not years from now! I guess I could watch it in French... meh...**

**On the bright side, I got an Angry Birds shirt today! :)**

**I have to say Zoe... she used to be in my ff username!**

* * *

><p>"Reyna, I don't think I've ever seen such a truly strange letter."<p>

"What does it say?"

"Dear Annabeth and Reyna, random question time! Do you like chickens? -Nobody2012."

"Uh... to eat... or what?"

"I like to eat chicken... and they are... uh... cute..."

"Yeah... they taste good, and they're so... vicious!"

"What? Chickens aren't vicious!"

"Yes they are! One almost pecked out my eye once!"

"You must have been getting way too close to it."

"No, that evil thing just went up to me and tried to peck my eye out! I chopped its head off..."

"That's just wonderful."

"Isn't it? Dear Annabeth, you're fab and I seriously hated it when Rick didn't write about your arrival - that is, when you step out of Argo II and see Percy! Sincerely, PrincessAmelie09."

"Well, thanks! I honestly hated that too..."

"You hated that an author didn't write about you doing something you haven't done yet?"

"I've read The Son of Neptune, and it was awesome!"

"Alright. I'll have to take your word for that... not interested in reading about my future."

"It's probably not the future anyway, since the Greeks and Romans are united and all now."

"Don't think I know what you're talking about..."

"Oh, come on. You need to read more fiction."

"Hm."

"Our winner is Charles Beckendorf!"

"Cool... I guess?"

"Who is your favorite, Silena Beauregard or Drew?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's a guy in my grade named Drew... I think of Drew from PJ when I hear his name XD He actually acts a bit like her...**


	33. Episode 33

**A/N: 484 reviews... that's awesome :) Just one thing I'm wondering... how is it that I get so many on one story, yet I have none on one I posted nearly 24 hours ago? Do people not like torture, abuse, and angst? Sheesh. XD**

**Oh, and I'll be updating this every other day from now on. So, it'll be done soon. Yeah. I'm ending this on the... 40th chapter... which is... *does some math* February 6th. I just ended one fic yesterday- guess I'm on an ending streak! :P**

**Do I even have to say? Silena beats Drew any day!**

* * *

><p>"Well, we have an obvious winner."<p>

"Yes, we do, Reyna."

"Care to guess?"

"Is it... Drew?"

"No! It's Silena!"

"Of course. You don't seem to realize I was being sarcastic."

"I did realize it!"

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, come on."

"What? I have a few letters."

"Do you?"

"Yep."

"Care to share?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Dear Annabeth and Reyna, what's your favorite game? -Nobody2012."

"The one I just lost... no, actually, it's getting on my nerves."

"Aw, you made me lose the game!"

"So did all of you! Ha!"

"Anyway, my favorite is Pokemon. That's some hardcore stuff..."

"Which Pokemon game?"

"Emerald, it has so much more content than the others! You get these cool hideout camp thingies..."

"Sounds wonderful. I prefer Monopoly."

"I still haven't figured out the point of that game."

"The point is to have all the businesses!"

"Boring. Dear Annabeth, do you and Percy still have your gray hair from when you held up the sky? Sincerely, Zoe."

"Well, clearly you didn't notice my blonde hair from watching the show. Technically, we both don't, since we dyed our hair to get rid of the gray. But if we'd stayed all natural, yes, we'd have the gray streaks."

"Clever."

"Simple, really."

"Who is your favorite, Butch or Jason?"

"Rainbow Pony Guy or the Rock?"

* * *

><p>AN: These letters are getting more and more random XD Sorry for making you lose the game :) Oh, and I apologize if I got the point of Monopoly wrong. Honestly, I still don't get that game :/


	34. Episode 34

**A/N: I got a lot of letters- there goes my plan of writing this before my bedtime! (2 hours later as I'm done writing this and getting ready for bed- yeah, it's been an hour and 5 minutes.) I honestly like the idea of letters though, it spoon-feeds me a plot XD Not that I couldn't come up with one before, obviously, just that it's nice to not even have to think much! Haha...**

**I have to say Butch. I don't know why. Maybe just because he has personality XD**

* * *

><p>"We'd better start on the letters. There's a lot of long ones."<p>

"Good idea then, Reyna. I'll start with yours. Hi Reyna! Well, you were quite cool in the Son Of Neptune (But Annabeth's still my fav! Tee hee) and I wonder... I wonder what your reaction would be when you see Jason with um... Piper? You know, you'd better check out the Lost Hero, you know. Love, PrincessAmelie09."

"I'll start at the beginning, I guess. Well, nice to know I was cool, thanks! If Jason got with Piper, I suppose I technically couldn't do anything. Even if I did like him, or do, we technically haven't dated or been exclusive, although I wouldn't like it if he did get with Piper. I suppose reading that book wouldn't kill me."

"Insightful! Now, another one. Dear Reyna... I don't really like you. Sorry. But... I could like you... maybe... if... 1. You don't even THINK of having a relationship with Percy. I will gut you if you do because it's PERCABETH not... PercyxReyna. See? There's not even a good pairing name for you two! Therefore NO. NO. NO. 2. HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT LIKE PERCY AT FIRST? I MEAN SERIOUSLY! HE IS LIKE... FRICKIN' AWESOME! He's funny, he's smart yet stupid, he's... er... handsome - I suppose, he's loyal and he's cool. (But he has a big head.) 3. You're a Roman demigod. Roman Gods are cooler than Greek Gods. Greek demigods are cooler than Roman Demigods. Question: You just met Percy and Jason, you didn't know them before or anything about them. Which one would you immediately hate, which one would you like - either way? From, The Chaos Creator."

"That was... so... long! I guess I'll start at the beginning."

"You can see the paper in case you forget."

"Thanks, I needed that! Well, uh... if you don't like me, you don't like me, I guess... Don't worry, I don't like Percy. In that way. And as for not liking him as a friend... well, I've already explained it! He-"

"Be careful, that's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"Er, yeah. He destroyed my home! And I guess that's a matter of opinion, because Roman gods and demigods are better."

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure she's delusional! One too many tranq balls to the head!"

"I haven't ever been hit with a tranquilizer ball! I'll continue. If I met Percy and Jason without knowing either of them, I'd probably like Jason the most. I'm probably biased, so hate me, but he's pretty good-look- oh, what am I saying!"

"Does the show feel like a confession camera?"

"No, and that was just a slip-up! I probably wouldn't hate either of them right away if I didn't know them, though. Unless they were monsters."

"Good call. Now, Dear Reyna, how did you become praetor with the rock? (Jason) -Nobody2012."

"Our old praetor, Tiffany, was, uh... decapitated, so we needed a new one. I'd been rising in the camp, and I was elected. It was the best day of my life..."

"That's nice. You can read mine now."

"Alright. Dear Annabeth, what were you thinking when you first met Rachel? -Nobody2012, again."

"Well, my immediate response was 'get her away from Percy' because I'm always like that when he meets a female before I do... but then I decided to give her a chance. It lasted for an hour or so before I noticed the eye-making-out she was giving him!"

"I take it that went well?"

"Well, we're friends now..."

"Right... Dear Annabeth, you are awesome. I really wish I could meet you... but I sincerely doubt that The Old Cow - I mean Hera - would let me - *itch. Yeah, I hate her. And her husband. SHUT UP WITH THE THUNDER ZEUS! HADES IS BETTER THAN YOU BY MILES! Also, good choice with Percy. And if anyone tries to steal him - like REYNA TRIED TO (kick her *ss for me please) - get me to come over and KILL THEM because you two are perfect together. A question... do the Greek Gods have control over all the world or just America, cause I'm pretty sure there are Egyptian Gods too, but then they'd also control either America or the whole world, and if they did, then that would be BAD because there could be BIG feuds and everyone would die... Love, The Chaos Creator."

"Well, The Chaos Creator, you sure do love to hate on Reyna, don't you?"

"Yes, he or she does."

"I didn't ask you, Reyna. Glad you think I'm awesome, and Hera doesn't have control over me! Well... okay, she does... but not as if I'm her slave! I hate to break it to you, but... I don't believe Reyna's into Percy. She's too busy trying to act like she doesn't like the rock."

"I am not- I don't like anyone!"

"Keep telling yourself that. The Greek Gods only control the U.S., minus Alaska and Hawaii, along with Quebec, southern Canada, and Baja California, which is in Mexico. The Egyptian gods are a whole 'nother story. I can't even go into them without breaking my oath on the River Styx..."

"Ooh, interesting! Now we have some for both of us, here, you read the first one."

"Alright. Dear Annabeth and Reyna, I have a friend at my school who is crazy about potatoes and trains. Do you like potatoes and trains? -HockeyGal09."

"Uh... well... I like potatoes. Trains are okay."

"Yeah, I second that. Trains are more than okay, though, they are architectural masterpieces! I also like hockey, as your name implies you do."

"I do too, but I'm not a superfan like Annabeth over here. sent us both letters saying pretty much the exact same thing, so here goes- Do you honestly like (Reyna or Annabeth)? Yes or no?"

"I assume that means do I like you?"

"Yes, Annabeth."

"I suppose we have our... differences... but overall, yes."

"I have to agree. You can be a pretty fun person."

"Thanks, Reyna."

"It's nothing."

"Dear Reyna and Annabeth, remember me? I'm the one who started this letter thing! Anyway, I had read so many fiction young adult book series before. I'm just wondering if the two of you can recommend some fiction young adult book series. Please! It'll mean a lot to me. Lots of love, PurpleRose328."

"I think I do remember you, actually. I don't read nearly as much as Annabeth, but I have some. There is... Harry Potter..."

"Oh, please! Everyone's read that!"

"Oh, right. There's this book 'Firehorse' by Diane Lee Wilson... it's about a girl in Boston in 18-something, a horse, and a fire. It's pretty amazing."

"Oh, I loved that one! Also, Legend, by Marie Lu. It came out last year, it's incredible! I own a copy, and it has gold font when it's in Day's point of view!"

"What's it about?"

"A girl who's the country's best military fighter is sent to capture the country's most wanted fugitive..."

"Ooh, sounds romantic."

"Yeah, it is."

"Dear Reyna and Annabeth, you probably noticed that there are people in this fandom who don't like you very much. If you could send a message to your haters, what would it be? PS: I love you both! -joybella"

"I don't have a whole lot of haters, that's Reyna."

"You have some!"

"I guess I'd say to them... why do you hate me? Then go from there."

"Yeah, sounds good. But, reality is, I'd probably pick a fight if someone just said 'I hate you' out of the blue."

"Point taken."

"That's it for the letters!"

"Wow, it's been a while! Butch beat Jason, but not by much!"

"Who is your favorite, Hera or Octavian?"

"Tough one for most, I'd say!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am actually on chapter 2 of Legend right now. It's good so far and the gold font part is true :D Hardcover editions rule... and K-Mart is a good place to get books ;) Even new releases! Much cheaper than Barnes and Noble... so is Walmart. Or a library!**


	35. Episode 35

**A/N: I think this was just about the most ironic day of my life... I clicked on a Youtube video, and I was thinking of the word 'always'... once I clicked on it, my favorite character said 'always' O.o Then to make it even more ironic, I was reading a fanfic's reviews when I see a reviewer whose fic inspired me to watch that Youtube video in the first place! So weird :P**

**I can't believe how close the end is! It's so sad...**

**Uh, I guess I have to say Hera. Octavian murdered Percy's pillow pet- not cool! XD**

* * *

><p>"We have some dramatic letters, Reyna!"<p>

"Oh, maybe we'll have to start calling our show 'Total Drama Who is your Favorite'!"

"I don't know. It's a bit long. Plus, there should be a question mark at the end. It's 'Who is your Favorite?', not 'Who is your Favorite!'"

"Okay. I'll just start off with your letters."

"Alright. Bring them on..."

"Dear Annabeth, what did you first think about Thalia when you met her? -Nobody2012."

"It was years ago, so I was different, but... I guess I just thought she seemed like she could be good. I really just wanted a friend, you know?"

"That's pretty sweet."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Dear Annabeth, where were you when you got claimed by your mom? From, avatarcats."

"I was eating breakfast, actually. I don't really know why my mom chose that time, and I don't think I ever will."

"That is pretty random. Annabeth, do you still harbor secret feelings for Luke? It's a tough one so you don't have to answer but it would be nice if you did. Thanks! ."

"Oh, that's a great question to answer on national TV."

"Total Drama Who is your Favorite!"

"Yeah... I really don't think I do. It's hard to tell, though. You know how you have celebrity crushes that you forget about, and they just come creeping back up? I guess it's kind of like that... if I ever see him after death, I'll probably feel it again. For now though, no."

"Percy would be proud."

"I bet."

"Dear Annabeth, I don't think Jason's a rock... he's just... well we don't know much about him, so I don't really know what to make of him. Next question for you: Which 'minor' gods' (I don't like that term. A god is a god. Not minor, not major. They're just gods.) are rarely heard of? -The Chaos Creator."

"I'm sure Jason would be glad to hear that! I have to agree with you on that 'minor' and 'major' god thing. It's just that some gods think they have so much power." *cough* "Hera," *cough*. "Lots of them are rarely heard of. There's Khione, Janus, Triton, even Pan- unless you're a satyr or close to one, you'll hardly hear that name mentioned!"

"Also, since you claim Percy was offered to become a god, he would be a minor one."

"Sadly, yes."

"Dear Annabeth, I'm just wondering, is it possible for a daughter of Poseidon to be a goddess and an Olympian? And, do you know if Hermes is still single? And what'll be your reaction if you have the power of making things from fiction books real by reading it aloud? What'll you do with that rare ability? Lots of love, PurpleRose328."

"I know that hasn't happened in my lifetime. I suppose it's possible. They'd be a minor god, but it could still happen over time. Who knows if Hermes is single?"

"Hermes?"

"I doubt even he knows- he's had so many demigod kids!"

"Don't be talking bad about a god on national TV."

"Yeah, good advice... If I had that power which I've never even heard of, I guess I would restrain myself from reading aloud. That's the noble thing to say... okay, reality is I'd probably make Harry Potter real."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Don't worry, The Hunger Games would stay fake. I wouldn't want to live in that kind of dystopia."

"Me neither. Dear Annabeth, since you hate the Queen of the gods (as do I) for what she did to you. What would you do if you could do ANYTHING to Hera and she wouldn't remember and you wouldn't get punished, what would you do? -HockeyGal09."

"Ooh, that sounds awesome. I'd have to really think it over."

"We've got time."

"Of course, Reyna, you just want to hear it!"

"Who doesn't?"

"I guess I would strip her of all things she loves- power, her family, and Zeus. Maybe even make her spend a while with children of Zeus, and watch as he and his Mortal lovers go at it."

"Oh, wow. The torture... the evil... the drama!"

"Total Drama Who is your Favorite?"

"Yeah. Without the question mark... it ruins the sound!"

"Hm, fine."

"Total Drama Who is your Favorite!"

"Whoopee..."

"Okay, read my letters now."

"Sure. Dear Reyna, I admire you because you are the most mature character in the book because when you saw Percy I knew you would've wanted to tear him limb from limb but you didn't. If that were Annabeth she probably would've torn him limb from limb. From shipper in obscurity. PS: haters to the left."

"Well, thanks shipper in obscurity. It's nice to know my meditation has paid off!"

"You meditate?"

"Yeah, I used to, still do when I'm p.o.'d."

"Cool. Dear Reyna, ok, so I saw the letters of the haters for you. Gosh, that's so unfair! I mean, whatever they're talking about will just happen in the future! How the Hades a past Reyna which is you, will know anything what'll happen in the future? Ignore the haters! Everyone has different opinions! And, we should respect them! Besides, they don't look beyond your attitude and nature. Believe me Reyna, I know the real you. I know that you're sweet, kind and will do whatever it takes to protect your loved ones. Just always remember, in time of crisis, even if we haven't seen each other personally, I'll always be there as your friend. Sorry if this is getting dramatic. Just remember, no matter what others say about you, I'll always be one of your number one fans and friends. Lots of love, PurpleRose328."

"Aw... that's so nice of you. I have finally cracked and read The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune in just 2 days, so I do know what they're talking about. I will heed your advice, and nice to know I have more than haters!"

"That's so sweet and emotional. Exactly what I'm sure Hera intended for this show."

"Red alert: sarcasm overload."

"Haha. Dear Reyna, yeah, I like long letters... I have so much to ask gods and demigods and villains... hey, you wouldn't happen to be able to send Kronos/Saturn a message through Octavian would you? It would a) Get my answer and b) Most probably end up with Octavian dead. Anyway... who are you more scared of, your angry mother or an angry Minerva? -The Chaos Creator. P.S. Sorry for hating on you in the last letter. I don't know why but I had just felt like getting mad at someone so I chose you."

"I guess you do like long letters. I really don't think he'd be able to do that, but I guess if he ever gets on this show you could ask him..."

"Oh, gods, I hope he doesn't. That Pillow Pet murderer!"

"It's pretty hilarious, though. Anyway, I would have to say my mother. Probably just because it's more real that she'd be mad at her own daughter than Minerva getting mad at someone she's not directly related to."

"Makes sense. Plus, Bellona is a war goddess."

"Yes, quite fearful. I guess I can forgive you. I get that feeling too, sometimes."

"Like in that one episode?"

"Yes. Haha, sorry about that..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry too..."

"Ah, the absolute drama in this episode!"

"The ratings could skyrocket! Your next letter... Reyna, I'm not going to go all PERCABETH ROX on you but in the Son of Neptune, why do you suggest a relationship between you and him? It's been bugging me fo a while. Thanks! ."

"Well, it's really just for one simple reason- 95% of the time, praetors fall in love. I guess since I think I thought Jason was gone, I just wanted someone to fill the void. He was the next best choice!"

"Since it hasn't happened, I won't even say yet, I guess I can forgive you for trying to steal my boyfriend."

"Er, thanks!"

"Dear Reyna, if you met Piper what would be the first thing you say to her? -Nobody2012."

"'Hello, nice to meet you. Now, do not go stealing my man!'"

"Sounds accurate and demanding. I like it."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now we have two letters for both of us. I'll read the first one."

"Alright."

"Dear Annabeth and Reyna, who is your favorite celebrity? -Nobody2012. Well, Reyna, I'm interested to hear that!"

"It's hard! I really like Tom Felton... but I also love Justin Bieber."

"WHAT?"

"I don't like his music, but I once met him in person. Just for a minute. He was really nice, even though his music sucks!"

"Still, he's a celebrity for the music!"

"So what?"

"Hm. I guess my favorite is Maggie Smith. She's just so inspirational- she had breast cancer, yet still she played her role in one of the most successful films of all time! My least favorite is Logan Lerman, even though you didn't ask. Nobody imitates Percy without my permission!"

"Ooh, feisty."

"Whatever, just read the next letter!"

"Dear Reyna and Annabeth, hello! I just want to thanked the two of you for the recommendations! Lots of love, PurpleRose328."

"Well, you are welcome!"

"Yes, hello, and it's no problem. So, is that it for the letters?"

"For today."

"We sure do get loads of them!"

"Definitely."

"The winner of the last vote was Hera. I would have to say Octavian. I mean, he is a fellow Roman, annoying though he is."

"I guess I'd say Hera."

"Holy crap, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe he murdered a pillow pet!"

"It's a stuffed animal!"

"I have a soft spot for pandas."

"Ah, do you? Who is your favorite, Khione or Leo?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These letters sure do make the story long! I'm thinking about doing something with them for the ending... :) It has to be an epic ending. :P**


	36. Episode 36

**A/N: It feels so weird to be updating the same fic every other day... it feels like I just posted the last chapter yesterday XD**

**Obviously, I choose Leo :) Khione is okay... I guess... :P**

* * *

><p>"Well, hello again, everybody. Annabeth, I think we should go ahead and start on the letters."<p>

"Yes, but first of all, I suppose you guys might want to know that Clarisse is going on a quest with Chris and Percy- don't ask why she chose him. They're going to New England for something I won't share on here, so if you live there, just thought you might want to know!"

"That's a nice thing to tell the fans. You can read my letters first, I guess."

"Alright. Dear Reyna, I have a friend who is absolutely, 100% certain that you and Leo are made for each other. What do you think of that? -Lunylovegoodlover."

"I haven't even met the guy!"

"Good point. I'm sure he'd try to flirt with you if he ever met you, though."

"Well, if I ever meet him, I'll answer that question."

"Sounds fair enough. Reyna, where does Octavian get all the stuffed animals? Does he pray to the gods to have them rain from the sky or something? Or does he just go and steal them from the other campers? (That would make me cry.) Or maybe does he set up some booth or something to make a collection? Or does he possibly buy them on eBay? Or better yet, does he buy them from the amazons? Just possibilities are endless... -lollipop monster! w00t!"

"As far as I know, he gets most of them from Walmart. If he's trying to get a prophecy about a certain person, he'll steal one from them if they have one, and if not, make them go buy it. If he's trying to get a prophecy about a certain type of animal- and this has only happened twice- he'll buy that animal, and if he can't get it anywhere else, he will resort to eBay or the Amazons."

"Interesting how you know so much about Octavian. Dear Reyna, what is the hardest monster you've fought? -Nobody2012."

"That's a tough one, actually. I once fought a Hydra, that was pretty difficult. I guess that might be number one."

"Hydras aren't common, but they sure are hard..."

"Exactly."

"Dear Reyna, since you have been mentioning The Hunger Games a lot, I decided to ask you this question. Peeta or Gale? I haven't had the pleasure of reading it soon but I'll get to it. So thanks! ."

"You really should read it, and I have to say Gale. I won't give any spoilers, so I can't really back it up, but I do quite like him."

"I prefer Peeta, although I love them both. Dear Reyna, Leo loves girls that are out of his league and you fit the profile quite well, do you think he's going to try and flirt with you and if yes, what will be your response? -joybella."

"First of all, thanks for saying I'm out of his league- I believe that's a compliment."

"Yeah, probably is."

"Leo will be pleased to hear that. Anyway, based on what I know of the guy, I'm sure he'll flirt with me if we ever meet. I'd need to meet him before deciding whether to flirt back, ignore him, or snap at him."

"You'll probably just ignore him, knowing you. Reyna, since Jason and his Greek gang is coming over at Camp Jupiter, and since Percy already took his place, what would happen? Are the three of you going to lead and be the praetors or you're gonna kick Percy out or kick Jason out? Or are you going to kick yourself out? Haha, just wondering. Anyway, would you find it annoying if I mistakenly pronounced you mom's name as 'bologna' at first? 'Cause I really think it was funny, I laughed at myself! Love, PurpleMadness742."

"Well, next fall we'll find out, won't we? I'm guessing Percy will be kicked out so Jason can be praetor again... it's really complicated, though. I do know that I will be remaining praetor, so that eliminates one option! I suppose her name could be mistaken for bologna... slightly odd, but I'm not annoyed."

"That's good. I pronounced Bellona incorrectly when I first came across the name, too. I thought it was 'Bee-lah-nah'."

"Annabeth not knowing something? The horror..."

"I don't know everything. And you can read my letters, that's it for yours."

"Okay, I'll start with yours. Annabeth, would you find it strange if someone introduces herself as you? You know, not just name, but the personality and the brains and all, and also claiming Percy as her boyfriend, since she's "you". Anyway, do you like sparkles? I love sparkles! Don't even get me started about loving purple! Do you find the letter 's' weird? You know, 'cause it's all curvy? That's all for now. Love and Hugs, PurpleMadness742."

"Yes, I would find that strange. I understand that people like to roleplay, but to take it that far... especially as I do look like myself, so wouldn't it be odd to say to someone with curly blonde hair and grey eyes that you're Annabeth Chase?"

"That sounded strange, where you said 'I do look like myself', but I agree."

"And I do like sparkles, but I don't love them. Purple's okay, but I think Reyna's the one who loves it."

"You've got that right."

"As for finding the letter 's' weird, I've never thought about it. It's different and all, but 'c' is also curvy. I wonder if that's why curvy starts with a 'c'?"

"Maybe it is. Dear Annabeth, would you prefer Leo/Reyna or Jason/Reyna? I don't really see you as much of a shipper but I'd like to know anyway. -joybella."

"Funny you ask me this when Reyna's in the room. I suppose it depends. In real life, I support Jason/Reyna."

"Thank you, I guess."

"But in fanfiction, I do rather like Leo/Reyna. It's just cute!"

"I'll... just pretend you never said that..."

"You do that."

"Dear Annabeth, I'm sure this is a question we can both fangirl about. Ginny or Luna? This took careful consideration because I knew you would choose Hermione. Anyway thanks! ."

"I love them both, actually. And you're right about Hermione being my favorite! I suppose just between Ginny and Luna, I'd have to say Luna. She's wacky, confident, and just awesome."

"Well said! Dear Annabeth, what did you think about the Percy Jackson movie? -Nobody2012."

"Two words- it sucked."

"I agree!"

"I suppose it wasn't that bad, but I can't believe they slapped our names onto it and called it 'The Lightning Thief'. It was nothing like what really happened!"

"Exactly! If not for the title and character names, you wouldn't know the two were related! On to the next letter. Annabeth, did you like Kronos since you liked Luke? I mean he's half the same as Luke, maybe more on the evil side... But you get the idea. -lollipop monster! w00t!"

"Me? Like Kronos? Definitely not! He may have been rather good-looking recently, but that was only because he was in Luke's body! As if I'd ever like him, wasn't I working to defeat him?"

"Hey, I think that's a surprisingly legitimate question."

"I see your point, but it's still ridiculous!"

"If you say so... Dear Annabeth, you rock. You're probably my favorite character. -Lunylovegoodlover."

"Well, thanks, that's nice to know!"

"The last letter is for both of us."

"I'll read it, then."

"Fine with me."

"Ollo! Annabeth and Reyna, peanut butter is awesome. Just saying. Annabeth, you are awesome too. Keep reading. Reyna, you are better then the talking rock. You don't need him. Hmmm. Annabeth, maybe you should introduce Reyna to one of the Ares guys. Children of war peoples should get along, right? Well, Queen out. -The Queen of Valencia Torgue."

"Yes, peanut butter is awesome. What do you think, Reyna?"

"Of course it is! It's nice to know you like me, but I happen to like that 'talking rock'!"

"And I happen to like it when people admit who they like on national- or is it international?- TV."

"I meant as a friend!"

"Sure you did. And Queen, I suppose I could introduce her to an Ares guy. Jimmy is single..."

"I don't need a boyfriend!"

"Of course you do, all teenage girls need one!"

"Spoken like a true Venus girl."

"That was intentional."

"So, on to more serious and important matters. Leo won the vote. Who is your favorite, Clarisse or Dakota?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha. I just got a very good idea... but I'm not sharing *trollface* You might find out eventually. :) In the meantime (and this is a hard-to-figure-out clue) go watch Total Drama Dirtbags! (Yeah... I doubt anyone got that :) ) Mwahahaha.**

**And about the Hunger Games thing, I haven't read them either, so I have no idea which one is 'right' XD**

**And at the end, I'm not trying to make Annabeth sound like a Mary-Sue, she's just being silly. Even Athena's kids have senses of humor!**


	37. Episode 37

**A/N: I must say, there is one thing I love about science class- nearly every day, we have a conversation about poop XD There's a type of coffee made with some kind of animal poop that costs $120 USD per pound o.O**

**And I have to say I prefer Clarisse to Dakota, but mainly just because I know more about her.**

* * *

><p>"Since we once again have a lot of letters, I suppose we should get started."<p>

"Yes. I wonder how amusing they'll be this time?"

"I don't know. You can go ahead and read mine first for a change."

"Okay. Dear Annabeth, what's your favorite colour? Mine is green! -Nobody2012."

"I suppose it's a tie between gray and purple. I especially like them together, actually. Green's nice too."

"I like lots of colors, I don't know if I could ever choose! Your next letter. Annabeth, just how far did you get with your plans on Olympus before they banned you? -lollipopmonster w00t."

"I've designed a fair amount of stuff, actually. There are some statues of each and every god- even the minor ones- and lots of silver and gold designs. I can't say too much, though."

"That's pretty cool, I must say, how you get to design Mt. Olympus."

"Isn't it?"

"Dear Annabeth, yup, I'm back! I'd say be scared but neither you or Reyna gets scared easily... bleh. Maybe next time. Anyway... since Apollo looks like Luke... did you maybe... sort of... have a crush on him? Also, why DID you even think of joining the Hunters? Yeah, Artemis is awesome, but every single person in the whole world who read the Lightning Thief probably new that you and Percy were perfect for each other from the first moment you guys started talking... I sound like Aphrodite's kid... excuse me while I try and turn back to normal. - The Chaos Creator."

"Well, welcome back! I will say Apollo is a decent looking god, but honestly, I never had a crush on him. That's just like having a crush on your crush's dad! I guess I thought of joining the Hunters just because it was a life of what I love, with immortality built in... and I didn't want to leave Percy of course, but at the same time, just the idea of Luke was temporarily making me hate boys. They have a sort of persuasive atmosphere in there, I swear."

"Do they? I've never met the Hunters."

"I believe they do."

"Dear Annabeth Jackson, you said that you liked Peeta? Well, doesn't he have blonde hair and blue eyes...like a certain someone who sort of betrayed you...? Anyways, do you like Finnick? He's in district 4, which sorta represents water, and has sea green eyes. Remind you of someone? Plus, his wife is named Annie C... -A Sky Full of Lighters p.s. Like your last name, Mrs. Annabeth Jackson?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We aren't married y-"

"Yet?"

"That slipped out!"

"Oh, you want to marry Percy... Mrs. Annabeth Jackson!"

"Well, he is my boyfriend- don't we all want to marry our boyfriends some day?"

"No, not always."

"Fine. I'll start answering the letter."

"Suit yourself!"

"I guess Peeta does look a bit like Luke, but that isn't why I like him. I just think he's best for Katniss."

"Is not!"

"We are _not _getting in a shipping war."

"Aw, fine."

"I do love Finnick as well, I must say. Isn't it ironic how a Percy-like character is married to a me-like character?"

"Not ironic at all. It's fate!"

"Oh, come on. We are too young for marriage!"

"Whatever."

"And I suppose I do like the name. Just that's it's too early!"

"I bet you'll be married at 20."

"I bet I won't be."

"$30?"

"Sure."

"Alright, that's it for your letters. You can read mine now."

"Will do. Dear Reyna, even though you say you dont want a boyfriend you are paired with a LOT of guys on fanfic. For example Jason, Leo, PERCY, and even Octavian, and I'm a fan of every one of them actually, so what's your reaction to all these otps? -hotinhighheels."

"Well, I can't control the fanfiction writers. They're crazy, I must say!"

"Yeah, but some of them are fantastic writers!"

"That is true. I try to avoid the Twilight fandom, though. Too many Mary-Sues and trolls for me."

"I don't even like the series."

"I suppose it's okay. 2 and a half stars, out of 5, is what I'd give it."

"I'd give it 1."

"Anyway, I like the Jeyna, and I once read a decent Preyna fanfic. I honestly haven't seen any Leo/Reyna or Octavian/Reyna, but I don't think I'd want to read about myself with either of them."

"Why are you reading about you and _my _boyfriend?"

"Oh, it's not as if I want to actually date him. It was just a cute fic, is all."

"Did I die in it?"

"Admittedly, no."

"Then I don't like it one bit."

"No surprise."

"Dear Reyna, do praetors go on quests? Sorry, it's a really random question, but I just thought it seemed like praetors seem to work behind the scenes, or act more like the gods do, and start the thing, but don't actually go on the quest. Also, do you ever wish you could send Octavian on what would most probably be a suicide quest... alone? - The Chaos Creator."

"We can go on quests, but we do tend to stay behind the scenes. I'll admit I once had a wonderful dream about Octavian going on a quest and dieing. I told him it was a nightmare, though."

"Why do you tell him your dreams anyway?"

"It was an old camp policy. I banished it shortly after becoming praetor."

"Good, it sounds like a ridiculous rule."

"It truly was. Next."

"Reyna, personally I think Piper would do better with Jason since she even kissed him and everything. And she might make him less rockish. I think you would be good with Leo after you knew him better lol. (no offense but you kind of remind me of a rock too which is why you need to be put w/ a non-rock) -lollipopmonster w00t."

"Well, you can have your opinions, I guess. But didn't she only kiss him in her fake memory? I suppose they have chemistry, but praetors must end up together... it only failed once in history, and that was back in 1654 A.D. I'm slightly offended that you think I'm rockish! I'll just pretend you mean rock and roll."

"Haha, nice. Dear Reyna, how did you get your dogs Gold and Silver? -Nobody2012."

"Ah, asking me to reveal my secrets! It is definitely a Roman almost magical thing. I can't tell you too much. They were a gift from somebody."

"Ooh, how interesting. You can read the first letter for both of us."

"Fine with me. Dear Annabeth and Reyna, Annabeth who is your favorite Roman god/goddess, and Reyna which Greek god/goddess is your favorite? -Nobody2012."

"That's a tough one. I guess my favorite Roman god or goddess is probably Minerva. She is my mother, technically."

"Yeah. I'm going to be original and not say my mother or Ares because he's also a war god. I guess my favorite Greek god would have to be Zeus. I just find the sky so captivating, you know?"

"Yes."

"Dear Annabeth and Reyna, I have one question: What is your biggest pet peeve related to your camps? ~FrostOnTheWindowsill."

"Well, Reyna, I'll just let you go first."

"It's an easy one. Octavian."

"Oh, that is just too funny! True, though. For me, I guess I'd have to say... the constant, lingering reminder of the war."

"That's more serious and heavy than mine, that's for sure."

"Yeah... I guess my biggest silly one would have to be a new Athena camper who always leaves his underwear on the floor."

"Ew, gross!"

"Isn't it though?"

"Beyond gross- you need to have an intervention!"

"Soon, I'm sure I will. Dear Annabeth and Reyna, Peeta is the right choice. Gale sucks. (sorry if I upset anyone). He's too focused on the war and "the cause." Are you going to double date with Percy and Jason and go to the premiere of The Hunger Games? And I agree, the PJO movie sucked! I was so disappointed afterwards. Especially how much they messed up the characters themselves. You have blonde hair not brown! Sincerely, Zoe."

"I really don't feel like debating The Hunger Games right now..."

"Gale's okay, but Peeta is the right choice!"

"No, Gale is! And about the double date thing?"

"Honestly, neither of us has thought of it."

"It's a great idea though!"

"Yeah, what do you say we do it?"

"I'll ask Jason, you ask Percy."

"Sounds great! Dear Annabeth and Reyna, hi, it's me again! Anyway, Annabeth, brace yourself. The Mark of Athena surely sounds scary. Reyna, why don't you hook up with Dakota? Or Leo? I'm sure you can handle 'Cool-Aid' addiction and hyperactive kids. Sincerely, PrincessAmelie09."

"I sure could handle either of them. But I guess I may as well plainly admit it, Jason is who I really do love."

"Aw, you admit it! Yes! And now you'll be asking him out to The Hunger Games!"

"Yeah, we're making progress!"

"Mhm. And yeah, I will brace myself... the Mark of Athena does sound scary! And I can hardly imagine Percy and I's reunion."

"So fluffy."

"Probably will be."

"You want to know something amazingly ironic?"

"What is it, Reyna?"

"The vote between Clarisse and Dakota was a tie!"

"Wow, insane. You guys can't choose between a crazy girl with a temper and a Kool-Aid addict? Believable, actually."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Who is your favorite, Silena or Piper?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, anyone like pirate metal? :) It is a real genre of music, you know. Just look up 'Keelhauled' by Alestorm... it's awesome!**

**And speaking of music, two days ago I thought I found the perfect songfic in Lost in You by Three Days Grace... then yesterday I decided it was Robot Boy by Linkin Park, and now, still using the same 2 characters, I've decided it's La Isla Bonita by Madonna. I need to make up my mind if I ever want to write this songfic XD**


	38. Episode 38

**A/N: So, it's almost Super Bowl time :) Let me just say this... Giants fans, you might not want to read my author's notes if hearing about the Patriots winning will offend you :) (The Patriots are going to win. Period.)**

**And I have to say Silena. Piper's okay, but honestly, when reading TLH I dreaded reading her overly-girly parts XD**

* * *

><p>"We're going to try something new this time."<p>

"We are?"

"Yes, Reyna. Instead of reading one person's letters at once, we're just going to read them in the order we received them, regardless of who they are for."

"Sounds fine to me."

"I'll start. Dear Reyna, TEAM GALE FOREVER! -Nobody2012."

"I agree 100%!"

"I don't."

"We all know that. Dear Annabeth, did you and Percy sneak into the Hunger Games world just so you could get married? LOL -Nobody2012."

"That's pretty funny... no, we didn't sneak into the Hunger Games world at all on purpose! Suzanne Collins is a demigod, though, and she seems to have gotten some inspiration from us..."

"Is she? Daughter of who?"

"Apollo."

"Ah, interesting."

"Dear Annabeth and Reyna, which Hunger Games Book was your favorite? Mine was #2 more action. -Nobody2012."

"I have to disagree, Mockingjay was the best."

"No, Annabeth, it was definitely Catching Fire!"

"We can argue Hunger Games some other time. Maybe we'll start a Hunger Games talk show some day."

"Ooh, good idea!"

"Dear Annabeth, if im not mistaken, in the 'Son of Neptune' Percy finds out that in 'The Mark of Athena' you cause a lot of problems. What do you think they could be? -HockeyGal09."

"That's a good question. I once read a fanfic about it."

"That's nice, Reyna. I have as well. I have a feeling someone will be in trouble, and the others will go on without going after that person but I'll go alone to save them."

"Who do you think it could be?"

"I'm not sure. It could be Nico, except that I think Hazel would be the one to go after him, not me."

"Yeah, agreed. What about Chiron?"

"That's a possibility. It could also be a god or goddess."

"Hm, perhaps."

"Or anyone I like, really."

"So, not Juno! Dear Annabeth, out of curiosity who do you think is a more reasonable couple, Jason and Reyna or Jason and Piper? Answer truthfully. -shipyourlife."

"Well, in terms of what they have, Jason and Piper. But it terms of true compatibility, I'd have to say Jason and Reyna. They are both Roman praetors, and they do seem to have lots of chemistry. All Jason and Piper had was fake, put there by my dear old friend Hera. They don't seem to have much in common, you know?"

"Would you have said the same thing if I wasn't in the room?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Dear Reyna, is it nice to had have Jason by your side for like several years? I can imagine. Also what did you do when he was gone? Weep and cry, keep leading, or hook up with someone else? Lol. -mylogingoeshere."

"It is pretty nice. He's a great guy."

"Aww..."

"When he was gone, I suppose I was rather... distraught... at first, but I kept on leading because I know that's what he'd want me to do. I would not hook up with someone else, not after all we've been through."

"Sounds like you really like him! You two should go out sooner than March."

"Maybe."

"Annabeth and Reyna, what are your favorite monsters to fight? And I don't mean the easy little crappy ones, I mean the big hard monsters. Also which do you guys like better: unicorns, pegusai (is that correct grammar?) or those water horse things? Or centaurs? ~lollipop monster! w00t!~"

"I once fought the Minotaur, years ago. He was rather fun, looking back on it, although I was terrified at the time."

"I like dracaenae. They aren't too easy, but they put up a decent fight sometimes."

"Yeah. Really, I don't _like _any monsters."

"Well, neither do I, of course. Except for Ella the harpy."

"Oh, for sure. She's pretty cool."

"And I suppose I'd prefer centaurs. For obvious reasons..."

"Yes, very obvious. I rather like pegasi."

"Of course you do."

"Dear Annabeth and Reyna, I have to say, you two are amazing in the books! (My favorite characters, indeed.) I have a few questions this time: 1) If you two swapped each others' possessions: Argentium and Aurum for Annabeth's invisibility cap, what would you do with them? 2) What is something that you really like about the other camp? 3) Rate your boyfriends from 1-10 (1 being least and 10 being greatest) for these qualities: stupidity, sheer luckiness, cleverness, and valor/foolhardiness. 4) Finally, if you kill anyone in the opposite camp, who would it be? I apologize if this is long... -FrostOnTheWindsill."

"It's pretty long, but no problem. I guess I'd use Argentium and Aurum for the same thing as Reyna. They'd be protectors, and also friends."

"I'd use your invisibility cap for becoming invisible, of course. Sneaking up on people, hiding, spying. That kind of stuff. But first I'd change it. Yankees suck- go Red Sox!"

"No way! Red Sox are awful!"

"That is so not true- the Red Sox are the best team in the MLB!"

"Let's argue baseball along with Hunger Games some other time."

"Fine. One thing I really like about the Greek camp is that it's more relaxed and cozy seeming."

"I love that about Camp Half-Blood. Camp Jupiter has the city in it- that's pretty awesome."

"I agree, of course. I don't technically have a boyfriend, but I assume you mean Jason. I'd rate him a... 7. He's not stupid, but he does have sheer luck, cleverness, and some valor."

"Percy would get a 10."

"I have to agree there. With emphasis on-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"Aw, fine. I think it's obvious who I would kill- Drew!"

"Yeah, she can be pretty... obnoxious. I would say Octavian."

"I hope that didn't require thinking."

"No, not really."

"Dear Annabeth and Reyna, have you heard the song, 'The A Team'? Random, I know, but I LOVE the song... the meaning's sad but it's a cool song. And very catchy. Do you like it? -The Chaos Creator."

"I have, actually. It's pretty awesome. What about you, Reyna?"

"Nope, never heard of it."

"Dear Reyna, why say it was a nightmare? I'd just go, "It was the best dream I'd ever had..." Anyway... is there war games any time soon? OOH... I just had an idea... before, my friends and I made a list: 100 ways to torture/kill Justin Bieber... I'm going to make one for Octavian, then I'll send it in a letter, 'kay? This is going to be fun... -The Chaos Creator."

"I just didn't want him to kill me, honestly!"

"Good point."

"That list sounds really fun. I can't wait to read it! I've seen lots of those 100 ways to kill Justin Bieber videos on Youtube. They're so amazing."

"Pretty morbid, though."

"Yeah. One of them-"

"This is rated PG."

"Oh. Right. Dear Annabeth, when you were redesigning Olympus, did you redesign the throne room? Just saying, but what I would have done is have slightly bigger seats for the Olympians and then have slightly - only slightly - smaller seats for the 'minor' gods. Or a throne room just for the 'minor' gods. THAT would be cool. And the reason I'd have slightly smaller and larger thrones is because otherwise the Olympians would be like, "We need bigger thrones than them cause we're MAJOR gods" blah, blah, blah. Also, Hades and Hestia should DEFINITELY have a throne as they're part of the Olympians, no matter what anyone else says. -The Chaos Creator."

"I did redesign the throne room. It has every god, and the minor gods just have slightly less decoration to show that they are 'not as important'. I knew otherwise Zeus would fire me... they still have tons of detail, though. Your ideas sound pretty nice... maybe you could be an architect!"

"You love spreading architecture, don't you?"

"I live for it!"

"Dear Reyna and Annabeth, do you ever wonder why there's a universe? -Mystic Supernovae."

"I could spend hours discussing that! I've heard this incredible theory that we're just one little atom in something bigger. Just imagine the possibilities! We could be a tiny atom inside of the Hogwarts Sorting Hat! But back on topic, I do wonder! I believe there are other universes. Every single possibility has its own universe out there somewhere. Every little possibility of a world... and new universes are born every second. Like, one is being born right now as to what would have happened if you'd never asked that!"

"Pretty interesting rant. I never have wondered, but Annabeth's theory sounds nice."

"Thanks! And the winner of the vote was Silena."

"No surprise. I have to agree, Silena."

"I rather like Piper, though both of them are incredible. I can't choose."

"Who is your favorite, Octavian or-"

"Luke?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, today was Groundhog Day. I heard he saw the shadow, meaning more winter. Yeah right, it was 72 degrees Fahrenheit today where I live XD**

**So, I've found a character who reminds me of Reyna! From the Chronicles of Narnia, The Horse and His Boy, to be specific. I forgot her name though... Avatis, or something like that.**

**And Annabeth's theory is really just my own on the topic :)**


	39. Episode 39

**A/N: I've been reading so many angsty romance fics today it isn't even funny! ...Okay, maybe it is XD**

**And I have to say Luke. For obvious reasons :) (I like him. I don't like Octavian.)**

* * *

><p>"This is so odd."<p>

"Isn't it?"

"Let us elaborate."

"Great idea, Reyna..."

"Upon arriving in this room, just a few seconds ago, Annabeth and I discovered something..."

"It's a piece of paper. We can read it to you."

"Annabeth and Reyna: this is going to be the second to last episode. This show has already used up its usefulness, it is time to kill it and move on to the next step of my master plan. Enclosed is an idea for the finale, which you must do in this episode. -Hera."

"So, it'll soon be farewell."

"I simply can't believe it!"

"Neither can I... it's horrible!"

"I'll miss this show so much!"

"Let's save this for Monday, when it actually ends."

"I suppose we should. I'll start on the letters now."

"Alright."

"Dear Annabeth and Reyna, if you two had to kill Jason and Percy to save the world, would you do it? -Death's Hand."

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I know Jason would want me to, but... I don't think I'd be able to."

"I once read a Harry Potter fanfic where Hermione had to kill Harry... she then traveled back in time and met Tom Riddle and got in a bunch of trouble. I wouldn't want that to happen to me, Hermione and I do have so much in common!"

"Time travel is impossible, you know."

"Still, I wouldn't want to kill Percy. But I suppose I would, just for the sake of the world... it would kill me, though. I'd never be able to live with myself again."

"Let's move on from all the angst."

"Fantastic idea. Dear Reyna, how long have you known Jason? -Nobody2012."

"A long while, actually. Years."

"Any specifics?"

"I don't really feel like counting. Dear Annabeth, what's your favorite song? -Nobody2012."

"I have so many! It changes all the time... right now I guess it's either What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, Lost in Paradise by Evanescence, Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd, or Viva la Vida by Coldplay."

"Those are all great songs, but what about Fell in Love With an Android by Simon Curtis? I do remember hearing something about you drooling over that song..."

"It's not just that song, it's the pairing it so obviously describes!"

"Okay, fangirl, I'll bite... which pairing?"

"Fangirl? Really?"

"Yeah. You didn't answer my question."

"Well, it's obviously Tomione."

"Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger?"

"Yes. They are just so fascinating!"

"I have to disagree with you there."

"Dear Annabeth and Reyna, what do you think of Nico? -Nobody2012."

"Well, I've never met him in person, but I think he seems pretty cool. He's rather dorky in The Titan's Curse, but after that... well, I loved how he gave the dead Happy Meals. Just brilliant."

"Agreed. Happy Meals for the dead... priceless! He's a pretty cool guy, though rather odd at times. Quite antisocial, but it's acceptable."

"Annabeth, this is random, but did you ever get that really weird feeling that you're not youself and that your really someone else in a different body but you just cant remember who you were? It fries my brain when I think about things like that too long... Or that other feeling that your watching youself? I hate those feelings. Even worse than deja vu. -lollipopmonster w00t!"

"I never have felt like I'm watching myself, but someone else in a different body, not being able to remember who I really am? I've thought of that. I used to sincerely believe I was a reincarnation of Leonardo da Vinci. Not anymore, though."

"Da Vinci? Wow, Annabeth, last I checked you had female bits!"

"You've never checked."

"Okay, this is rated PG!"

"Not for long, at this rate... Reyna, what was the last time you had deja vu and what was it? Random I know but I've been thinking about stuff like that recently... -lollipopmonster w00t!"

"It was about two hours ago. I was just sitting there, minding my own business, and daydreaming about... well, that's classified... and although I've never daydreamed about him before, I felt I'd already done it..."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"That is classified."

"It's not Jason, since you've surely daydreamed about him already. Leo? Percy? It better not be. Octavian?"

"No, no, and heck no!"

"Was it Zac Efron?"

"...How did you know?"

"Wait, seriously? I was kidding."

"I never actually got into that whole High School Musical thing... I just happen to love AVPM."

"Oh my gosh, you do? We'll have to fangirl about that sometime."

"It's so supermegafoxyawesomehot..."

"Because guess who's in it? Harry Freakin' Potter!"

"Never underestimate the power of Redvines!"

"Back to Earth..."

"Pigfarts, Pigfarts, here I come! Pigfarts, Pigfarts, yum yum yum! Er, sorry, Annabeth."

"...Yeah... Dear Annabeth, send me the discussion. And have you ever heard of FanFiction . Net? Go to the Books section, hit Popularity, and look at the first 20 names... Mystic Supernovae."

"Which one? The universe, The Hunger Games... the list of our discussions is nearly endless!"

"Too true."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Haha. Sorry. And yes, of course I've heard of fanfiction! I love it. My favorite fandoms are Percy Jackson (obviously), Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, The Mortal Instruments, To Kill a Mockingbird, Sons of Anarchy-"

"You watch THAT?"

"Well, the season ended. It was incredible, the ending. Clay-"

"Whoa, no spoilers!"

"Fine. Dear Annabeth and Reyna, considering that Reyna is dating Jason, who would flip more or throw more outrageous tantrum that would probably turn the whole camp down, if your boyfriends dumped you? Love lots, PurpleMadness742."

"Whoa, who said I was dating Jason?"

"You?"

"Nope. We aren't dating regularly..."

"Yet."

"We do have about two dates in the future, but... that doesn't mean we're dating!"

"It kind of does."

"Whatever. And I would say Annabeth."

"Why me?"

"I'm calm and collected."

"And I'm not?"

"Well, not as much as me."

"Why, you-"

"Okay, next! Dear Annabeth, when Percy was gone and has no memories and you didn't know that he has memory of you, has it ever crossed your mind that when you find him, he might have a new girlfriend, like our little friend Reyna, here? And did you ever wonder that your love story with Percy and Luke is just like Katniss's love story with Peeta and Gale. You as Katniss, Percy as Peeta and Luke as Gale - you know, since you were best friends, he's older than you, and you (thought) you fell for him. The only difference is that Luke didn't hit on you. That's all! Love and hugs, PurpleMadness742."

"That's why I read The Son of Neptune in a day, I needed to make sure he and I would be reunited. Then that man just had to leave an awful cliffhanger..."

"I hated that cliffhanger."

"Didn't we all? I suppose mine and Katniss' stories aren't too different, actually. I never thought of it, though."

"Well, you are basically Annabeth Hermione Katniss Chase, you know."

"Uh... no. Dear Reyna, could you please pass a law (since you're a praetor and all) where killing stuffed animals are illegal. And they should get tortured as many times as the number of stuffed animals they have murdered. Pretty please... I promise, if you pass that kind of law, I'm so converting to REYSON from JASPER! Love lots, PurpleMadness742."

"I'd love to. In fact, I've already tried! Unfortunately, Jupiter intervened and took Octavian's side. As if I could challenge the king of the gods!"

"Yeah, you really couldn't."

"Annabeth, did you install escalators in Olympus? I know this is a weird phobia, but I'm terrified of Elevators... And, I really wouldn't like to get locked in one of them with Apollo... He'd sing along to the annoying elevator music, and there is no worse torture!"

"I did not, although it did cross my mind. Elevators are safer for the Mortals, though, because if they can't cross the end of the transportation up, their feet would get caught in the end of the escalator- that wouldn't happen with an elevator, and ours won't crash, the gods made sure of that. However, I can't argue that that is some horrid torture."

"I have to agree. That would really bite."

"Dear Reyna, well... I do hope that you stay out of Percy's way, dear. 'Cause he's mine - oops! 'Cause he's Annabeth's! -PrincessAmelie09."

"I do plan to..."

"And you'd better stay away from him! I guess it's free rein after I'm dead, but for now..."

"Yeah, don't cross a protective Annabeth. She's friendly otherwise."

"...No comment."

"Hey Annabeth, why don't you tell me about how you have designed Olympus? I mean, that Salad bar thing Rachel mentioned in the Lost Hero was amazing. I am eagerly waiting to hear more. -PrincessAmelie09."

"Oh, you don't even need to ask! The salad bar has rounded, exquisite, granite and marble countertops..."

*Five hours later*

"...and the ceiling-"

"Okay, Annabeth! Nobody cares!"

"What? But I was not even halfway done!"

"Oh, please. That was five hours. Five hours of my life, wasted listening to-"

"I did notice you napping."

"...Still."

"Dear Reyna, almost finished the list. Will send it ASAP after checking for PG ratings... Question: What do you feel about being paired up with Nico? To tell you the truth... I just find that weird... -The Chaos Creator."

"Nice... and me with... Nico? You have to be kidding me!"

"That's just insanely hilarious."

"I don't- what are those people smoking?"

"This is still rated PG."

"Probably something with the equivalent name of that certain type of black shoe..."

"Weed?"

"This is still rated PG."

"Oh, shut it."

"Dear Annabeth, wow... that's a really big compliment since it comes from YOU... I was considering that yesterday, and then I read this... 10 minutes later. I was considering it because there's this huge glass building for lease near where I live, and I had an idea of how they could design a restaurant in there... which glass chandeliers, and in the middle of the room is where the food is made so you can see the people make the food, and you the smell of the food would be all around the room. It would have a modern, yet wooden look to it on the inside, with metal and black wood and... I could go on for ages. I've read about you way too much. -The Chaos Creator."

"Ramble about architecture all you want! I think my five hours of rambling proved that I could go on all day about it! Perhaps you could also-"

"No. I've heard enough architectural junk today."

"Junk?"

"Well, I'm sure Mt. Olympus looks nice, but I'm not really interested in architecture."

"You're missing out in life."

"Yeah... sure..."

"Dear Annabeth, another Harry Potter question! Yay! Rose/Scorpius or Rose/Lily? In case you're confused, Rose is the daughter of Ron and Hermione, Scorpius is the son of Draco and Asteria and Lily is the daughter of Harry and Ginny. Personally I root for Rose/Scorpius but it's your choice. I don't mind. I'm curious. P.S. CHERUB is an awesome book series! Go read it! ."

"Rose/Scorpius, for sure! Those two are a match made in Heaven!"

"Yeah, they really are."

"And a book series I haven't heard of? Must get on Goodreads!"

"Definitely."

"Dear Reyna, what other popular book series do you like? Name several because I want to ask questions about one, we've both read."

"Well... there's a lot. The Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, The Caster Chronicles, Maximum Ride, Witch and Wizard, Twilight, The Kane Chronicles, and more that I can't think of now."

"I've read them all, of course."

"No surprise..."

"Well, the winner of the vote was Luke."

"No surprise..."

"Don't repeat yourself, Reyna."

"Why not?"

"Because. Who is your favorite, Grover or Jason?"

"Oh, the ending!"

"That's right! For the last chapter, **you can send a letter to ANY living PJO character**, not just Reyna and I,** and they will be at the finale**!"

"It's going to be a blast!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Send away :D Just please don't ask about complicated godly things I can't come up with an answer to XD**

**Can you believe it's nearly ending? I honestly can't... it's so sad :/**


	40. Episode 40

**A/N: Alright, you guys gave SO MANY letters. Not that that's a bad thing ;)**

**And I choose Grover over Jason, I've always thought he was funny :)**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the very last episode EVER of Who is your Favorite? I'm your temporary host, Hera! Yes, that's right, the Queen of the Gods!"<p>

Some random demigods screamed in applause.

"Thank you, thank you! I have so many demigods and mortals alike here tonight, welcome all! We have letters for everyone here tonight. Shall I begin?"

"Yes!" someone who sounded suspiciously like Reyna shouted out.

"Very well, then. The first letter..."

I have been watching. You may not know it but i have been there. Annabeth, reyna, Percy, Jason, Thalia, and Nico. How would you six like to be part of GUARD. We are a team or more of an army of vigilamtes that assist when needed and fade when not. You may still have free reign but you must anwser the call of duty.

Percy, who is your favorite god other than your dad?

Annabeth, how would you feel if I turned you into a glass cube, smashed you, burned you, put you back together, and made you human again?

Nico, we are more alike than you may think. Do you want two tickets to a Green Day concert?

Thalia, dame as Nico if he doesn't accept. Would you try to kill me if I pushed you off a cliff? Emphasis on try.

-Experimental Agent 1123

"We will start with Percy Jackson- Percy, come on up!"

"Hello... uh, I guess I answer the question?"

"Yes, wise one."

"Hey! Well, I guess my favorite god other than my dad is... um... I don't know. Probably either Hermes or Athena... or... uh... Dionysus..."

"Even I can tell you're lying!" Grover shouted.

"I'm not!"

"Sure, sure. Now, that's it for Percy Jackson! Next up we have the one and only..." she scowled. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"I've answered letters before, you don't need to explain it to me."

"I was not going to."

"Alright, fine. I guess if you did all that to me, I'd feel quite hurt. Then I'd feel amused, watching Percy beat you up..."

A cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Okay, that's enough. Go away. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey everyone. It's great if you're like me... you must be living the good life!"

"Drop the ego, kid."

"Fine. Do I want two tickets to a Green Day concert? HECK YES!"

"Then you'll have to buy them. Next up we have Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and huntress of Artemis..." Hera openly scowled at Thalia.

"Oh, drop the menacing look, it looks awful on you."

"You-"

"Drop it. If you tried to push me off a cliff, I'd... well, what do you think? Of course I'd try to kill you!"

Leo whooped, but stopped when Jason glared at him.

"Now we have another letter... this hosting sure is fun..."

Dear Reyna,

What do you think about Grover?

-Nobody2012

"Well then, Reyna, daughter of Bellona, come on up. This is, what, your 80th question answered?"

"Haha, something like that. I think Grover's pretty funny. He's one of the more amusing PJO characters, and I'd like to meet him. Before you shout out, Grover, yes, I know you are here."

"Well, thank you, Reyna. Nobody2012 has sent in two more letters, so let us read those."

Dear Annabeth,

What do you think about Dakota?

-Nobody2012

"Annabeth Chase, come up again."

"Dakota is highly amusing. I love his Kool-Aid addiction, and I'll admit to drinking more Kool-Aid while reading The Son of Neptune than at any other point in my life."

"That's nice..." Reyna smirked.

Joining the large crowd of demigods, mortals, and other creatures alike once more, Annabeth whispered to Percy "Why does _she_ have to host this show?"

"It was her idea in the first place..."

"Now we have one more from this person."

Dear Annabeth and Reyna,

What do you think will happen in "The Mark of Athena"?

P.S: D: I don't want this to end!

-Nobody2012

"You two should have just stayed up here," Hera sighed as Annabeth and Reyna took the stage once more.

"We should have," Reyna said. "I bet Annabeth and Percy will have an epic reunion, and Annabeth will join the six on the Argo II to go to Greece and fulfill the Great Prophecy. Sometime in the course of the book-"

"I'll take over from here. Sometime in the course of the book, I will go apart from the others."

"Yeah, exactly."

"And really, I don't either! I simply can not believe it's over!"

"Just another half hour or so... it's maddening!"

"Enough sappy stuff, we have a show to get on with!" Hera shooed the ex-hosts off the stage with an impatient look on her face. "Time for our next message."

Dear Reyna and Percy, if Annabeth were to die would you two consider dating each other? p.s. I find PercyxReyna interesting because Annabeth and Percy get along and there completely different you on the other hand has problems with Percy so he would have to start at -10 before he can make a move GO PERCY AND OTHER GIRLS WHO ARE NOT ANNABETH.

-STOPEATINMAHSAMMICHES

"Percy and Reyna, you two would be fantastic together! Now get up here..."

"Gods, I should just stand on the stage the whole time!"

"You really should, Reyna! Now, STOPEATINMAHSAMMICHES, what a great name you have... er, anyway. If Annabeth were to die, I'd be too heartbroken to date someone. Although I guess if enough time went by and Reyna were to maybe help me _not _kill myself, I could consider dating her."

"I'll keep that in mind, Percy... if Jason dies."

"Nice. I wonder why nobody ships Jason/Annabeth?"

"I'm sure someone does."

"Probably, those fanfiction writers are strange."

"I've gotten used to it."

"Go back down there, both of you. We need to-"

"We know."

"Hmph."

Octavian, do you enjoy killing stuffed animals? You seem like you do. Ps: Please don't take my stuffed animals!

Percy, what do you think of the underwater prince guy? You know, the godly son of Poseidon? He seems like a jerk to me.

Don the faun, haha! I just luv your name! It's pretty amazing. I think you and Grover would get along well.

Leo, are you ever going to make a new dragon to replace Festus?

Hazel, do you have a crush on Death? Cause that would be kind of funny.

Jason, who's better? Piper or Reyna?

Piper, what happened to Drew after you took over? I've often wondered that...

Clarisse, if you could kill Percy without getting in trouble with the gods or anything would you do it?

Rachel, did the oracle ever spit out a prophesy when you were in school or anything?

Thalia, did you ever like Percy? I think you could make a cute pair ;) not as cute as Annabeth and Percy but still... Ps: I like your name.

And the very last one, if you would be willing to draw him up from Tartarus for me to ask this question anyways...

KRONOS! You are awesome! You're like my favorite character! (sorry Percy... Not sure why I like your worst enemy better than you) What were you planning to do to the world after you got rid of the gods? And what happened to your scythe after you got banished to Tartarus again? Ps: since you don't need your scythe anymore... CAN I HAVE IT? Because it's beast.

~lollipop monster! w00t!~

"Wow. That's a lot. Come on up, Octavian, legacy of Apollo..."

"I watched the show, you know, and I was NOT HAPPY with you! Reyna, Annabeth, you WILL PAY!"

"Calm down, but do feel free to get revenge, Octavian..."

"Thank you, lady Juno. And what kind of foolish question is that? OF COURSE I enjoy killing stuffed animals! I love to see the stuffing ooze out of their helpless felt bodies... mwahahaha..."

"Er... right... next we have Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, again."

"Hey again! Do you mean Triton? Ah, he's okay. Just a bit... arrogant."

"Arrogant doesn't begin to describe it, Jackson. Don, come here."

"I guess I would get along with Grover. I don't even know who he is though. Haha."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus!"

"I don't plan on it. Nobody could ever replace Festus, man... he was one of a kind, you know? I... I love him..." Leo started choking up.

"Okay, you can go back now... Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and new recruit to Camp Jupiter."

"Is this normal for demigods?"

"No."

"Oh. Very well, then... why the hell (pun intended) would I have a crush on Death? He... I mean... it's Death! The end! Period!" She hadn't gotten around to reading The Son of Neptune, thus Hazel didn't yet know too much about Death besides the fact that he'd once taken her life.

"I don't think it is necessary to swear, daughter of Pluto. Next we have Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Praetor of Camp Jupiter!"

"I must say, it's kinda cool to be on this show again. I missed it, you know? Anyway, you are kidding, right? Reyna and Piper are in the room and you're asking me to choose? Right now it's obviously Reyna, though."

"WHAT?" Piper shrieked.

"I don't actually know you..."

"Hmph."

"Ah, teenage Mortal drama! How intriguing. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"I really don't know what you're talking about with Drew being gone. Honestly." Piper had yet to read The Lost Hero.

"Oh, I bet she just became a normal Aphrodite camper!" Annabeth chimed in.

"Um. Sure."

"Go ahead and join the crowd again. Now we have Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, up on stage!"

"That's not a bad question at all. I wouldn't do it, though. It's killing, it's wrong." Plus, Clarisse secretly considered Percy a friend.

"Good call, Miss la Rue. I feel like we are rushing this, but oh well. It's necessary. Rachel Dare, host of the Oracle of Delphi!"

"Thankfully, that hasn't happened... yet! I sure hope it doesn't."

"We all do. Thalia Grace once again."

"Hey everybody, great to be back up here... I'm a Hunter. I do not like boys. Period."

"You're missing out!" a random Aphrodite girl called out.

"You are, girl. And I apologize, lollipopmonster w00t, but no. We are _not _going to take one of the most dangerous beings from Tartarus just for a game. No way."

"Aw, no fair!" someone called out.

"Care to challenge me?"

Silence.

"Very well."

Dear Annabeth,

Thank Gods you're a Rosius shipper. I wouldn't have lives with myself if you were a *shudders*...Lilius shipper. So QUESTION TIME! Which Weasley member do you favourite and why?

PS CHERUB is an amazing book series! My friends recommended to me and one of them

thought I would get tired of Harry Potter. AS IF! My other friend and I are POTTERHEADS!

PPS AVPM/ AVPS is supermegafoxyawesomehotly AMAZING! it's cuz of HARRY FREAKING POTTER, of course!

"Annabeth Chase..."

"Yes, Lilius is horrid, isn't it?" Most of the crowd gave her blank stares. "Non-Potterheads..." she shook her head. "Definitely Ginny. I love the way she's so headstrong, and powerful. Some of you will be surprised it's not Percy... well, he betrayed his family. And even before that, he was horribly uptight. Even if he does share a name with my boyfriend..."

"Please, stop the Pottertalk. Nobody understands it here."

"Tired of Harry Potter? Ha, as if! It's physically impossible! And yes, AVPM is supermegafoxyawesomehot! Pigfarts!"

A lot of people exchanged revolted glances."

"Please. Leave."

"Fine, don't be so pushy!"

Dear Reyna

I've read the Infernal Devices and it's really quite good! Team Will or Team Jem? I want Will with Tessa but I prefer Jem over Will. Your thoughts?

PS You should read the CHERUB series too. It's about this organisation of kid spies around the ages of 10-17. Well? Whaddya waiting for? Go read it!

PPS I really would love some delicious *German accent* RED VINES! I wish I could go to Pigfarts... But...

"Reyna once more..."

"Team Will or Team Jem? What? You're asking me to CHOOSE? Well, I love them both so much! I guess Tessa chose Jem, so just for that reason I'll say Team Jem. I suppose I have been looking for reading material... that sounds great! I am dying for some supermegafoxyawesomehot Red Vines!"

"Red Vines are disgusting."

"WHAT? YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"I did, and I am a goddess, I will have you remember, daughter of Bellona."

"Hmph."

"Now that that's settled..."

Dear everybody:

Hi, you are awesome. Especially Annabeth, yaaaay smart people!

-Mystic Supernovae

"Well, everybody especially Annabeth..."

Everybody in the room, including Piper (who had been alternating between glaring at Jason and checking him out) said something along the lines of 'thank you, you're probably awesome too!'

"Next."

Percy, how do you think it felt like when you met Annabeth in the Son of Neptune and what do you think you did when you saw her? same goes for you Annabeth!

-Everlastingice277

"Percy, and Annabeth Chase once again... you two are popular..."

"I bet I was overwhelmed with the thought of seeing my boyfriend again. Excited, and perhaps even more than that... frightened. That he would have hooked up with some Roman girl."

"I would never, Annabeth..."

"But if you didn't remember me-"

"Something in me would scream it was wrong!"

She looked at him for a moment before the two started making out.

"Whoa, break it up, loverbirds!" After a moment, Percy and Annabeth broke apart. "Answer your question Percy!"

"I guess I'd be excited to see Annabeth, as she was all I remembered besides my name."

"Great. Next letter."

Dear Piper,

why do you 'claim' Jason for your own? Cause if I were Reyna, I'd smash your face in for stealing my man.

-Team Jayna!

"Fantastic question. Piper McLean?"

"I really don't in this life. I just love him like everybody loves some celebrity from TV. I have a feeling something else happened that I don't know about, though."

"Yes, a book series about Percy Jackson. You're in it, and you thought you and Jason were dating but it was all an illusion."

"What? Unfair!"

"Meh."

Dear Percy,

Do you really look like Logan Lerman? Because Logan Lerman's HAWT!

-april-babe16

"Percy Jackson..."

"I do look like Logan Lerman! Just that my hair's a bit longer and my skin a bit darker. Not drastically, just that I have a bit more of a tan from actually living at Camp Half-Blood in the summer, unlike that Mortal. Glad you think I'm hot... Annabeth, you share april-babe16's views, right?"

"Of course!" He looked like he was about to start making out with Annabeth again, until Hera intervened.

"Our next letter now."

Dear Annabeth, Reyna, Percy and Nico;

Annabeth you are amazingly awesome and you rock=)

Reyna I didn't like you in the book but your hilarious in this so go figure. Loosen up and I hope your happy with the rock.

Percy if you ever forget Annabeth again I will punch you so hard. Beyond that you are amazing! Just don't for get Annabeth. Don't.

Nico, how could you not tell per y who you were? And I don't really expect an answer since it didn't actually happen yet but whatever. Do you have a girlfriend?

- midnightstar and echosong, well actually just Midnightstar  
>P.s. Gale forever! Mocking jay was the worst! It's so sad! Bye!<p>

"Alright you guys..." Hera was honestly sick of this hosting thing. She was just reading letters and calling people up to talk! How awful...

Annabeth began. "Thanks! And The Hunger Games and Harry Potter sure are getting a lot of attention from our fans..."

"I will be happy with 'the rock', thank you very much!"

"Thank you, Reyna!"

"Oh crap..." Reyna had forgotten he was in the room... and she had just realized she'd been talking about their upcoming date on _international television._

Percy saved Reyna from the embarrassment. "I won't forget her! And really, I knew her name... at least that's something! Now, you wouldn't really punch me if I'm eighty years old and have Alzheimer's, would you?"

"Guilt trip... anyway. I guess I didn't tell him because I knew of Hera's plan. It was difficult, I'm sure. And no, I do not have a girlfriend."

"Oh, and the fangirls will be on you!"

"...Crap."

"Whoa. Speaking of crap, look at the time! We have to go... sorry!"

"The winner of the vote was..." Reyna gave herself a drumroll. "Grover!"

"Who is your favorite, Nico or Piper?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I lied. There's going to be 41 chapters. Seriously, it's an hour past my bedtime, I started an hour before, and I'm NOT EVEN HALFWAY DONE. So Finale Part Two comes Wednesday! :)**

**Holy crap. 3000 words? I'VE NEVER WRITTEN THAT MUCH IN MY LIFE! Gods, I love you guys XD You encourage me to write long chapters, I must say :)**

**OH MY GOD I have 666 reviews. NOOOO I need one more 8O Funny, I was randomly thinking about Satan out of the blue today... o.O**


	41. Episode 41

**A/N: And here begins part 2 of the finale! :) I wonder if I'll even be able to finish in the 4 hours I have left until bedtime? Let's hope so, as it'll only be about 1-1 ½ by the time I've done my homework and stuff...**

**And I'd totally say Nico. Piper's not bad, but Nico is supermegafoxyawesomehot!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the very last episode- for real this time- of Who is your Favorite! I'm your temporary host... Piper McLean! Don't ask me why, but Annabeth said she wanted me to host this. So here I am."<p>

"Can we start now?" Reyna asked impatiently.

"Fine."

Dear, Percy

I said earlier that Annabeth is one of my favorite characters, but she is only number three, you are number one and Tyson is number two because he has the best battle cry ever I mean what beats yelling 'PEANUT BUTTER' right before battle and also what is you battle cry. And you are my favorite because 1. You are awesome 2. You have awesome powers 3. You are loyal are kind 5. You are hilarious 6. You were able to get Annabeth and from what I can tell is that she is hot.

-WickedWarrior

Percy walked up to the stage before Piper could tell him to.

"Well, glad you like me! Uh... yeah... peanut butter is an excellent battle cry! Only if you love peanut butter, though. I change mine depending on the situation. Last time, it was 'panda pillow-pet', but before that it was 'for Olympus'."

"Panda pillow-pet?" Octavian sneered.

"Yes, I had a nightmare the night before the battle that you killed my panda pillow-pet!"

"Wow..."

"And those are some pretty good reasons to like me, I'd say!"

"Don't get an ego, now." Piper smirked.

"Fine. And thanks for... writing that letter, I guess."

"Next letter..."

Dear everyone,

I'M BAAAACK!

No seriously, remember me? I sent one of the first letters. Oh, and Annabeth, have you read the Serpent's Shadow (Kane Chronicles) synopsis yet? To Annabeth and Percy: I can't wait to find out what happened on one of your dates when the Demigod Diaries are released!

To Nico: I'm sorry to say that I had a childhood crush on you, but now my friend and I have created the Kill Nico Club. You better be wary because I do really own a bow and arrows. Oh, and I know where Bianca's reincarnation is...

To Thalia: OMG! My fav character (no offense to anyone else). How did you really feel when you found out that Jason wasn't dead?

To Rachel: okay, my friend brought this up because I play you on a role-play, but does your mouth ever stink up after reciting a prophecy? I mean, green smoke comes out of your mouth, right?

To Octavian: *this message has been censored*

To Clarisse: How do you react to the fact that Frank is your half-brother?

To Hazel: Have your blackouts stopped? I forgot.

To Reyna: When you were on Circe's island, did you think Percy and Annabeth were Greek or Roman?

That's it!

From,

Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face

"Well, all you guys come up here now then!"

Annabeth started answering questions. "No, I didn't know it was out- I'm so excited for book 3! I can't wait to see which date Rick eavesdropped on!"

"I'm with Annabeth," Percy laughed.

Nico, who had grown wide-eyed at the letter's reading, spoke next. "You know where my sister's reincarnation is?"

"Supposedly. This person also hates you, dude."

"Where is she?"

Not allowing Nico to continue fretting over his sister, Thalia started speaking. "Nice to be someone's favorite, and it's cool that you used my name in yours! I hope you know that I do not have a pinecone face. Anyway, I was really surprised at first. I mean, it's not like I'd expected it, obviously. I didn't forget about him, but I didn't think about him as much, you know?"

"Nice to know you care, sis."

"I always have, and you know that! After I got over my shock, I was just really elated, and then furious at my mother, even though she's dead."

"No remorse on your face? Whoa, don't kill me! Okay... Rachel?"

"That is extremely random. I guess it might. But by the time I wake up, it's fine."

"Maybe someone brushes your teeth for you? Octavian, you are next."

Octavian said something in response that was censored as well.

Clarisse began to speak, just to block him out. "I didn't even think about it, actually. At first I thought it was some kind of joke. But after the climax, I guess he's a worthy son of Mars."

"Thanks, half-sis!"

"Yeah."

"As for my blackouts, you have to remember that the Heroes of Olympus series has yet to begin. I've just started them, not long ago."

"That's too bad, Hazel. Reyna-"

"Don't even speak to me, Greek. As for your question, Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face, I never thought about it. I currently think of them as Greek, if that helps..."

"It's obvious-"

"Shut it."

"Sheesh..."

Dear Annabeth,

OH MY GODS I LOVE ONE DIRECTION! Harry is mine. They're coming to Dallas which is only hours away from where I live. SO FLIPPING EXCITED. My fave songs by them are I Want and I Wish. And AVPM is also pretty awesome. Gotta love Darren Criss and the guy who plays Voldemort.

-Zoegurl49

"I do as well, my friend. So you'll see them in concert? That's pretty awesome. Those songs are great, as are all the other things mentioned! Isn't it funny that the same guy who plays Voldy plays Umbi- er, Umbridge?"

"Sure. Time for the next letter."

Dear Percy,

You're my favorite character by far in the series. (No offense to any other characters.) What would you do if Annabeth had gone to the Roman camp and you were left at CHB? Percabeth forever!

-Zoegurl49

"I'm glad to hear I have another admirer! If that happened, I'd probably just mope around for a while, then quickly get a huge search party. Not sure when, and if, I'd stop looking... I love Percabeth too!"

"That's kind of obvious. But it's great that you love me so much..."

And the two started to make out... again.

"Okay, break it up you guys!" Piper ushered them away.

Dear Percy,

why do u find in the SoN that u only had memories of Annabeth and no one else?

-HockeyGal09

"My guess is that Hera loves Percabeth and wanted us to stay together."

"Logical."

Dear Piper,

how do u feel about the fact the your whole relationship with Jason was a lie? and do u think it could become a reality?

-HockeyGal09

"I feel extremely pissed about the entire thing. I think it could become a reality if I-"

Reyna glared at her.

"Um... yeah..."

Dear Nico,

first off. your amazing! i love you and find your super kool! and i just wanted to know, would u ever date a mortal girl? ;)

-HockeyGal09

"Okay Nico, snap out of it and come up here!"

"Hmph, fine. Nice to know I have so many fans... if she was right for me, why not?"

"She's dropping hints you know."

"...I totally knew that..."

Dear Annabeth,

Do you have a belly button since you were born from your mom's thoughts?

-april-babe16

"That has got to be the most random question I've ever answered... actually, yes, I do. It's an innie..."

"TMI."

Dear Hera,

Why the **** (for younger viewers) are you ending this? It's AWESOME!

You just lowered my opinion of you to negative - times 10000000000000000000000000 to the power of 10.

- The Chaos Creator

"Why the heck did I have to come to this blasted show again?"

"You created it, Lady Hera..."

"Hmph. Wish I hadn't. Does that answer your question? Yes, well, I'm leaving."

A moment later, cheers erupted in the room.

Dear Reyna,

HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE TALKING ABOUT ARCHITECTURE?

Also, who's your favourite god, excluding your mother?

- The Chaos Creator

"I just don't like it... it's rather boring... don't kill me, Annabeth."

"I won't. I suppose."

"My favorite god is Mars, I suppose. I do like war gods and goddesses. Besides my mother, my favorite goddess is Diana."

"The Roman goddess of the hunt, the moon, and eternal maidens..."

"Yes."

Dear Annabeth,

If I ask this as a question, Reyna can't make you shut up so... what other things could you add to that? =)

- The Chaos Creator

P.S. Sorry Reyna ;)

"Well... there is also-"

"Okay, Annabeth, _please. _Just send this as a private letter or something. Don't make us sit through ten hours of architecture stuff!"

"Fine, Piper. Just know that it's awesome, and the salad bar-"

"Yeah. We get it."

Dear Apollo and Artemis,

You two are awesome. ^^ Completely awesome. Absolutely awesome. Just completely, completely, completely awesome... but Apollo, you need to reduce your ego. It's bigger than Olympus. Hades, it's bigger than the Earth.

Now, you always argue about who's better at archery... and I know something that will make both of you happy... I think. Apollo is better at Archery, but Artemis is better at hunting.

This part is for Artemis' eyes only: That means that you're better at using all types of weapons for hunting while Apollo's only good for archery. SUCKER.

BACK TO NORMAL.

Apollo, also... how about you move onto acrostic poems instead of haikus?

- The Chaos Creator

Apollo answered first. "I know I'm awesome! I am the most humble person I know! Ooh, 'a humble god is, named Apollo and he is, so freaking awesome'!"

"No poetry, brother."

"Fine... And yes, someone finally admits that I'm superior! HAH! And as if I'd stop haikus! I still have four decades to go with them!"

"No..." Percy moaned.

Artemis took over. "Thank you, Mortal, for saying I am awesome. And for the part Apollo did not hear, as well. His poetry is vulgar."

"Are you forgetting something, sis?"

"No."

"Aren't you gonna ask her-"

"I don't even know this person's gender."

"Oh. Riiiight."

Dear Athena,

You're... wait let me search up another, more scientific word for awesome. Awe-inspiring. Yeah, that works. So to ask you, you know the mortals have Science? So how does it work that they have found the Sun but Apollo drives the sun? Is it demigods making stuff up for them or what?

- The Chaos Creator

"Thank you for that enlightening opinion. The mortals' sun is simply a complex thing the Mist has formed for them. It is, of course, Apollo in reality."

"I'd always wondered that..." Jason mused.

Dear Hades,

Instead of thinking you're depressing and stuff, I think you are the coolest god ever. Like, the coolest, best, awesomest, least stuck up (but one of the most dramatic. Sorry.) and the most powerful god. DON'T LET THAT INCREASE YOUR EGO. PLEASE. WE DO NOT NEED MORE EGOISTIC GODS. PLEASE. I BEG YOU.

So... how many people have died since... forever, I guess? Wouldn't the Underworld have like... 10 times more people than the Earth currently has?

- The Chaos Creator

"That's nice, that you think well of me. Just remember, I don't look like a straw, so don't suck up."

"Haha, that's funny..." Everyone stared at Percy for his extremely obvious comment.

"Moving on. I am not egotistic. If Apollo is humble, I am worse than self-hating."

"Too true," Artemis mumbled.

"Lots of people have died. So many, I don't believe there is even a proper name for the number. Something along the lines of 3,556,327,257,562,015,680,432,437,392,382,832,333,849,882 or so."

"Now that's what I call a lot!" Hazel breathed.

Dear Nico,

Are psychic or something? Or are you like Rachel? I mean, you figured out Percy and Annabeth liked each other - wait never mind. They were pretty obvious. Let me think or a different question...

OOH. How about... what do you think of the fanfics with you and Thalia paired up?

- The Chaos Creator

P.S. You. Are. Not. Depressive... well at least I don't think you are... are you?

"Yes, I'm not psychic. It was obvious even to a blind, deaf, and dumb person."

"It was not!" Annabeth insisted.

"Keep telling yourself that. As for the Thalico, I think they're rather inaccurate. She's an eternal maiden, for gods' sake! As for me, I have no romantic interest in her whatsoever."

"And I, obviously, don't care for Nico in that way. Or anybody, for that matter."

"Exactly. And no... I'm not depressive. I suppose I'm the closest to emo of everybody in the demigod world, but that doesn't mean I am emo or depressive. I'm just a child of Hades."

"And a lot more mature than you were when we first met," Percy put in.

"Yeah. Quite a bit more."

"Okay then, thanks Nico. Time for another letter."

Dear Thalia,

Would you ever quit the Hunters? Also, what do you think about the fanfics with you paired up with someone? To tell you the truth, I don't like them... cause I can't imagine you leaving the Hunters. =/

- The Chaos Creator

P.S. YOU ISH AWESOME. XD

"Of course I would never quit! I guess I can't speak for a thousand years from now, but as long as I remain who I am now, I am a Hunter unless I fall in battle. I don't like those fanfics either. I suppose it's not terribly inaccurate for Luke and I to be 'together' before I became a Hunter, but we weren't, so don't get any ideas. Just that that's the most believable pairing."

"Yes, it really is! Honestly, why Luke would go for a kid who isn't even ten-"

"Alright, Annabeth, you don't need to ramble about your hate for Annaluke or whatever your pairing is called. And thanks, I am awesome!"

"Don't get a huge ego."

Dear Miranda Gardiner, what do you think of Nico being like your nephew? Oh, I suppose this could apply to all Demeter kids... But I like you best! Zombies love us! -Queen

"Okay, Miranda, come on..."

"Hello. I didn't think I'd ever be on this show, but it's exciting!"

"Get to the point, please."

"Fine, Piper. I suppose it's cool to be Nico's aunt, but honestly we demigods don't pay much attention to our godly families besides our parents."

"Exactly."

"Zombies, huh? Interesting."

"The zombie apocalypse is supposedly going to be in December."

"We know, Octavian."

Here r your tickets Nico. Here r yours Thalia. Here is a surfboard for Percy and this 1,000,000 page book on architecture for Annabeth. Oh and a big a$$ sword for Clarisse. Say burn and it catches fire.

-Experimental Agent 1123

"Sweet! Thalia, we're going to a Green Day concert in March!"

"YES! Oh my gods!" She and Nico hugged in joy, then remembered their earlier shipping debate and broke apart awkwardly.

"Don't you love awkward moments? And thanks, I've been wanting to learn how to surf!"

"You mean you don't know how?"

"Well... it's been so long, I seriously need a refreshment lesson."

"I see. A million page book on architecture? This could last me weeks, thank you so much!" Annabeth was about to open the book and start reading when Percy quietly reminded her that this was not the time nor place for reading.

"Burn!"

"Whoa, Clarisse, stop that!"

"Uh... stop! Okay, it worked. Phew. Well, thanks, this looks pretty awesome!"

"That's nice how you guys all got gifts- I wonder how they all fit?"

Dear Everyone,

You guys are all the best :D. Hera please continue the show!

-Nobody2012

(ps team gale!)

"I'm afraid Hera left... but I'll let her know, don't worry!" Apollo flexed a muscle.

"Egomaniac," Annabeth muttered.

Everyone said something along the lines of 'thank you', and Piper showed the next letter.

Dear Percy,

How can you even THINK of dating Reyna. I mean, you two are the worst pairing ever, besides you and Piper, you and Katniss, and you and Hermione... Anyways, IF Annabeth dies, will you start going all emo like our beloved friend, Nico? Oh, and I like the odd pairing, Jason/Annabeth, too, mind you...

~A Sky Full of Lighters

"Me and Hermione wouldn't be that bad, she's Annabeth's mental twin... anyway, I wouldn't dream of dating her at the moment- just the distant future if lots of stuff changes, you know? I suppose if Annabeth dies anytime soon, gods forbid, I would be worse than Nico."

"Hey!"

"Uh, sorry. Jason/Annabeth? I never even thought of that one... too busy with the Jason/Reyna/Piper love triangle! Well, they are both blonde..."

"That's no way to pair people together!" Jason and Annabeth said at the same time, surprising theirselves.

Dear Annabeth,

Hey, I have a homework essay thingy due soon, so can you, like, recommend a good poem for me to recite in front of the class? Nothing too complicated, of course... Thanks! You're awesome :3

~A Sky Full of Lighters

"Asking me for homework help on a TV show... well then. I would recommend something from perhaps Emily Dickinson if you don't want it too complicated. You should think of poets you know and Google them, that's what I would do if I was stuck."

"Good advice, I think?"

"Percy, don't act academic."

Dear Everyone (especially Octavian),

I didn't have much of a chance to make this list... damn school... and parents forced me to study for some stupid entrance exams. So I have three, simple and efficient ways to kill Octavian. =) (Feel honoured Octavian. I wasted my time on your death.)

1. Get Ares in a mad mood then put Octavian in front of him.

2. Make Octavian boast that he's smarter than Athena, record it and give it to Athena ^^

3. Piss me off. An example of what I can do to you?

A small example: I will chain you up to a wall with poisoned spikes, and push you into them slowly and painfully. Then I'll carve random designs into your skin and pour salt water over you. I'd get a knife and scrape out the salt, then chop off your arm and leave you in that state for five days. After that I'd chop off your leg and again leave you alone. Then I'd chop you into pieces like Kronos, but unfortunately for you, you can't come back.

I can do worse. You have been warned.

Have a good day everyone!

(That does not include Octavian. Or Hera. Or Zeus. Or Ares (but it includes Mars). Or Aphrodite. Or Kronos. But especially not Octavian. I think I've forgotten some names...)

- The Chaos Creator

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL ME!"

"Ignore Octavian, that's pretty funny! We'll have to remember that if we need to kill somebody..."

"JASON, YOU DID NOT JUST-"

"Yes, I did."

Apollo made himself useful for once, and, instead of reciting horrid poetry, duct taped Octavian's mouth.

Hera/Juno please please please let Kronos at least speak because that would make me quite happy, anyways we already know that his voice still works in Tartarus right? So please? (if u dont I swear on the River Styx *insert thunder here* I will send spam your email 4 ten years if u don't let me at least tell him wut I want 2 say.) :L

Kronos, U R Awesome! And probably the best made bad guy innn the world! Everyone thinks I am quite strange 4 admiring u. :c Not sure why . and my question is what happened 2 your scythe? (since my message didn't get through last time *cough* Hera *cough*) ps: I totally think u would have taken over olympus if it weren't 4 the fact that u needed better ppl on you side because it wasn't u that failed, it was all those little noobs who fought 4 u ;) just can't carry out orders right can they? Know that it's not just the good guys who get the fame! U has one fan here :)

(I mean it Hera! Lemme talk 2 Kronos! Please! Remember the email and if u dont have email well... I'll team up w/ annabeth and we'll think of something)

~lollipop monster! w00t!~

"Since Hera isn't here, I'll answer for her," Artemis announced. "It will be very difficult to communicate with Kronos. We will contact him for you, but it will have to wait until we've finished wrapping up the show. So, be patient. We'll go ahead and air our trip to Tartarus before the ending."

"We're going to Tartarus?"

"Not you, Miranda. Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Apollo, and obviously Hades, you can come with me."

"Not fair!" The others protested.

* * *

><p>The group of nine cautiously approached Tartarus, knowing they had no flying shoes in their midst.<p>

"Kronos?" Hades called out.

"_Who do you think you are, visiting me like this?_"

"It's just me, Hades. I have a letter for you, from a mortal."

"_What would a mortal want with me? How would they even know about me? What are you really doing?_"

"This mortal supports you over us, and knows about you from literature. I am being 100% honest, I swear."

"_Fine. Read this letter to me, I can't stop you anyway._"

Kronos, U R Awesome! And probably the best made bad guy innn the world! Everyone thinks I am quite strange 4 admiring u. :c Not sure why . and my question is what happened 2 your scythe? (since my message didn't get through last time *cough* Hera *cough*) ps: I totally think u would have taken over olympus if it weren't 4 the fact that u needed better ppl on you side because it wasn't u that failed, it was all those little noobs who fought 4 u ;) just can't carry out orders right can they? Know that it's not just the good guys who get the fame! U has one fan here :)

~lollipop monster! w00t!~

"_A real mortal, admiring me so much? I never thought I'd see the day..._"

"Nor did any of us, Father."

"_You should punish those who think you strange. Make them see the true way or kill them._"

"Don't go giving mortals advice like that, are you daft?"

"_I will say what I please, Hades. I would assume my scythe was seized by the Olympians, they only know what has become of it. Thank you for your words._"

"Kronos apologizing?" Percy muttered.

* * *

><p>"We have just one more letter which we've overlooked. Actually, two."<p>

Dear Percy,

Look, Kelp-Head. I have one question for you. 1) I know Hera wiped your memories, but how the Hades do you forget nearly everyone? If you forget Annabeth next time, I swear to the gods, I will personally slap you so hard, that you'll need a five-year recovery. Anyway, I absolutely adore you and your stupidity in the series!

-ILoveLukeC

"Kelp-Head? Interesting. I forgot them because I didn't have any memories, why else? I wouldn't choose to forget most of them! I'm glad you adore me, and Luke as well it seems."

"Duh."

Dear Nico,

Dude, I'm a big fan. (Yay, you have fan girls!) But, I'll give you some advice. Girls like guys who actually participate and do crazy things. Look at Percy and the Stoll brothers for instance. Connor probably had more gfs this week than you in your lifetime. Also, does your dad get mad when you say what the hades?

-ILoveLukeC

"I know girls don't like 'emo' boys like me (not that I'm emo), but I do clearly have many fangirls! I don't have a clue-"

Hades interrupted. "No, I don't. It's better than him swearing at his age, I suppose."

I really doubt that you'll bring Luke back for this qeustoin, but I wanted to express my crazy obsession for him. I know most of you hate him, he died a hero. Ha, I said it! And, I bet if there had been a way to, Percy or Annabeth would've tried to save him. Or, at least Hermes. There wasn't really a reason for this but... Luke should know someone at least cares, right?

-ILoveLukeC

Annabeth stepped up. "As I probably knew him the best, I'll speak for Luke. We would bring him back if we could, no doubt- I would, Hermes would, Thalia and Percy would. His mother would. He did die a hero, and I'm sure-"

"Yes, he is in Elysium," Hades said.

"Wonderful! I'm sure living in Elysium, Luke knows someone cares- you, me, Thalia, Percy, Hermes and May Castellan. Possibly more people."

"Wow, I'm looking at the results again- we missed a lot of them! I think we skipped a page or something!"

"Well then Piper, keep reading!" Jason said, rolling his eyes.

Piper blushed as he talked to her.

Dear Jason, most readers complain a lot by your lack of personality in TLH. Do you feel you're a "rock" because you lack your memories or because in general you're not really a ray of sunshine?

-joybella

"I really do believe that the personality shows to those around you, not you yourself. So, I simply hope I'm not a rock! I hope it was just my lack of memories."

"I'm sure it was!" Reyna shouted.

Dear Percy, how do you feel when people ship you with Luke/Nico/Jason?

-joybella

"People ship me with... I think I'm going to be sick..." He ran out of the room, causing many who had already discovered slash to burst into laughter.

Dear Leo, how do you feel about Reyna owning two automatons? Will you try to look them over and examine them and who do you think built them?

-joybella

"If I ever find them, I'll surely look them over! If they don't eat me... that would be bad. I guess I sorta respect her for it, you know? And I have no clue who built them. Bellona, for her daughter, maybe?"

"I won't say. Just be wary of being eaten when you meet them," Reyna cautioned.

Dear Piper, I think you've realized by now that you're not really liked amongst the readers, do you plan on doing something to change their opinion of you?

-joybella

"To be honest, I don't know what I could do to change their opinions of me. All I can think of is get a boyfriend other than Jason."

"Being a daughter of Aphrodite, that shouldn't be hard," Leo added, trying to be helpful."

"I want to actually love him, though..."

Dear Reyna if Jason didn't exist who would you like?

-shipper in obscurity

"I don't know, honestly. There is nobody else I like right now, so no one, I guess."

Dear Annabeth what is your opinion about Leo?

-shipper in obscurity

"He's very funny, and he's a spectacular mechanic. It's too bad he fails at flirting."

"What? I do not!"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Dear Leo would you rather go out with Piper or Reyna?

-shipper in obscurity

"Reyna... she's my type."

"Um, thanks." She couldn't say she hadn't been warned!

"No problem, babe."

"Don't call me that!"

Dear Percy who would you go out with if Annabeth didn't exist?

-shipper in obscurity

Percy had gotten back from his fake vomiting session. "I don't know! Nobody?"

"Nice try, Seaweed Brain. I respect you for it."

"Just looking out for my fellow demigods' welfare..." Plus, he didn't have a clue.

Dear Piper would you ever go out with Leo?

-shipper in obscurity

"I really have to say no to that one."

"Too bad."

"Leo and I are just friends."

Reyna would you ever like Frank?

-shipper in obscurity

"Nah. He's not my type. Plus, he and Hazel are so perfect together..."

"What do I have to do with anything?" Hazel still hadn't read The Son of Neptune. Shame.

Dear everybody,

Snape... Snape... Severus Snape...

DUMBLEDORE!

Oh, btw, can't you just CALL Kronos? On a telephone?

BTW 2, I vote Nico.

~Mystic Supernovae

"Hermione!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape!"

"Hermione!"

"Dumbledore!"

"Okay, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Grover- shut it!"

The Potter Puppet Pals ode ceased.

"He doesn't have a phone. Great idea, though."

"And you voted for the most popular candidate- Nico won!"

"Now, I'm afraid it must come to a close..."

"Who is your favorite, Jason and Percy or Annabeth and Reyna?"

Everyone proceeded to party. Percy and Annabeth started making out without anyone to pull them apart, Piper tried to make a move on Jason, Leo tried to make a move on Reyna, and Jason planted a kiss on Reyna's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is that... the end? :O No! Well... okay, it's not the end. :D I'm just going to stop updating regularly from now on :) Yay, it isn't over! :D**

**But the characters think it is XD**

**OH MY GOSH it's nearly 5000 words 8X**


End file.
